What Was Lost Now Is Found
by Star Delta
Summary: Appearing half dead in her mothers house after the battle with Naraku, Kagome is taken to Konoha by a blonde, blue-eyed stranger to be healed by the most powerful healer known. Rated M for sexuality and violence.
1. Chapter 1

|What Was Lost Now Is Found|

"Inuyasha, look out!" A girl of eighteen years shouted to a figure garbed in red. A tentacle from the foe they were battling had snuck behind the man in red and was aiming to pierce through his undefended back.

Before this Inuyasha character could turn and thwart the tentacles obvious attempts on his life, another figure appeared. He was draped in white from head to toe, silver hair flowing behind him as he split the offending appendage in two. "Thanks Sesshoumaru, I owe you one." Said the man in red, now known as Inuyasha.

The man called Sesshoumaru grunted in reply, and turned his attention to their ultimate goal, a horrible half-demon by the name of Naraku. "Prepare to feel the bite of my sword, filth."

Naraku laughed a terrible laugh. "You think you can defeat me now? Your pathetic priestess has only the remaining shard. With this nearly complete jewel, I will be able to crush you tiny insects." The half-demon took the jewel that was in his hand and swallowed it whole. For a few torturous moments, everything stilled. And then, as if something small exploded inside of him, Naraku let out an agonized screech. "No!" he screamed. "What's happening? Why?"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted to the eighteen year old girl. "Shoot him, now!"

The girl, Kagome, raised her bow and notched an arrow. Before she could release it, however, Naraku—in a last, fighting effort—shot all of his tentacles at her. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha cut them down, before they could reach her. All but one. Kagome let loose her arrow and, just as it hit its mark, a last hidden appendage shot from the ground. Startled, she jumped to the side, trying to dodge it. Dodge it she did, not completely however. The appendage skimmed her side, enough to create a deep laceration. It did not, as all would think, stop after it hit its target.

Inuyasha, who was running to save Kagome from the tentacle, could not stop fast enough to retreat from the oncoming danger. It struck his heart, and then dissolved with the rest of Naraku's body.

All stared in shock at the loss of their companion, love, and brother. "N-no…" Kagome whispered. "It can't be. Inuyasha?"

She walked over to where the body had fallen. She only had to look once to know. There was a gaping hole in his chest where is heart was supposed to be; Inuyasha was dead. Turning away from the sight of the man she loved, she looked to where Sango and Miroku stood. "He's gone… Inuyasha, he's--," her sentence was cut off as three things smashed into her, one at a time.

The first was an arrow. It connected with her right shoulder. Kagome turned around slowly, due to pain, to see where it had come from. The second was a bright flash of light; she assumed it was the fragment of her soul that Kikyou had held until a moment ago, when Sesshoumaru had cut her down. Third was the Jewel of Four Souls. It shot straight into her heart. The pain it caused had her screaming out in agony. Briefly, she heard her friends calling to her in despair. Then all disappeared in a flash of pink.

**Present Day Tokyo –Sunset Shrine 11:00am**

Higurashi Yui sighed a great sigh. She couldn't help it, her eldest child had come home not a week ago from her adventures in the Feudal Era to tell her; "There will be a battle for the jewel soon, mama…it'll be dangerous, but I'll try to return as soon as it's over." Of course, Yui also knew that there was a chance that she might never see her Kagome ever again. She sighed again.

"You know, I have a good solution to whatever has you down, good lookin'." A voice said at her kitchen doorway.

Yui whipped around, startled at the sudden noise in her home. Clutching her chest in an attempt to calm her racing heart, she looked at the intruder, or rather intruders. Both were men, one she could tell was around her age, if not older, and in her opinion, devilishly handsome with his long, white, unruly hair, a nicely sculpted face that contained piercing black eyes, red, tear-trail- like markings leading down to his strong chin, and smirking lips.

The other was younger, possibly Kagome's age. He had nice tanned skin, blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. He was a good-looking young gentleman, who obviously did not suffer when it came to genetic make-upping.

"What are you doing here, Jiraiya?" To say she was pleased was a large exaggeration. Her melancholy mood from before disappeared in the face of anger. She placed her hands on her hips and glared. "It has been eighteen years, Jiraiya, eighteen years. I haven't seen or heard from you for that long, and now you decide to show up? For all I know you could have dropped off the face of the earth, or _died_. Did you not get the letters I sent to you?"

The white haired man, Jiraiya, put his hands up in defence. "Yes, yes! Please Yui, I'll explain everything in a little bit. Before that, though, I would like to introduce you to my star pupil, Namikaze Minato. Minato, this is the Yui in the letters I caught you snooping in, Higurashi Yui."

Yui raised her eyebrow at that, but turned to the young, blonde haired man. "It's nice to meet you Namikaze-san. Please take a seat; I'll make you some tea." Minato and Jiraiya began to sit down. "I wasn't talking to you, Jiraiya. I would prefer if you remained standing."

Minato sat down, hiding a laugh in a cough. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Higurashi-san, but please, just call me Minato."

"Minato, then." She smiled. "Now, Jiraiya. You will explain, and if I deem your excuses satisfactory, then you may sit and join us for tea."

"Yui," He began. "You know I left because I was summoned by my leader. While I was away on the mission that he had summoned me for, my team mates and I came across three defenceless children. You know that we are at war, we've been at war for quite some time, and I couldn't let them die, so I took them on as my students and spent a few years teaching them the arts of the shinobi.

"After I had returned from teaching them, I had planned on coming back to see you, especially after receiving your first letter, how could I not? But the Hokage, he had ordered me on another mission, and then one after another they kept coming. And so did your letters. You have to believe me when I say I was going to come see you.

"When I went to the Hokage to appeal for an extended vacation he just said 'Jiraiya, I realize that there must be some woman that has caught your eye, but you are too valuable to have leave the village right now. I'll assign you to a genin team, and once they are able chunins I will allow you to leave.' So I got this gaki and his team eight years ago, trained them the best I could, and now I'm here.

Do you forgive me, Yui?" Jiraiya asked after his explanation.

Yui looked at him, straight into his eyes. "Jiraiya," she said, sipping her tea. "Did you know? That the eyes are the windows to the soul?" He shook his head slowly. "Well, they are. Some people can't see the soul, no matter how hard they look into another's eyes. I, however, have the very rare ability to see a person's soul the moment my eyes connect with theirs." She paused, taking another sip of her tea. "Your eyes tell me you were telling the truth. Please, sit down."

Jiraiya beamed, and sat down. "I knew there was a reason I loved you." Yui smiled.

Minato sat, sipping at his tea, watching the reunion between his sensei and his lover.

"So, Yui…" Jiraiya began. "Where is this child of mine that you wrote so much about?"

Yui looked down at her empty teacup. "She's hardly a child anymore. She's eighteen now, nearly an adult." She smiled sadly. "I don't know when she's coming back. Or _if_ she is even coming back."

Minato picked up on the mood immediately. "Where is she Higurashi-san? What has happened?"

Yui's head snapped up. She had forgotten the young man was there. With watery eyes, she began telling them Kagome's story. Of how she fell through a well that took her five hundred years into the past. How she shattered a powerful jewel, and had to recover the pieces. She told them of Kagome's friends. She even went up to Kagome's room to retrieve an album of photo's that Kagome had taken during some of her visits. "She has your eyes," Yui told Jiraiya, while they were looking at the photos. She had flipped to a photo that one of Kagome's feudal era friends had taken early in the morning, when Kagome wasn't paying attention.

In the picture, Kagome was applying what looked to be cover-up around her eyes. Her eyes were large, and black. She also had Jiraiya's trademark markings. "Whoa," Minato gasped. "She really does have your eyes, sensei."

Yui smiled softly. "She came home not a week ago, she said to me 'There will be a battle for the jewel soon, mama…it'll be dangerous, but I'll try to return as soon as it's over.' I know that Inuyasha will protect her, but I can't help but to worry about her safety. She even said 'I love you _so _much, mama.' And gave me the biggest hug she has ever given me, like she knew she was going to die."

Jiraiya put his arm around her. "You said she has been fighting this man since she was fifteen. She'll be fine. Don't you worry."

Suddenly a bright pink flash consumed the room, momentarily blinding its occupants. When it dimmed, they all blinked rapidly to get their sight back, and when they could see again what met their eyes was horrible.

A girl, around eighteen years old, was standing in the doorway to the kitchen. It was clear that she had just been through a terrible battle. She was filthy, her pants were ripped in places, her t-shirt which was originally supposed to be white, was covered in blood, mostly hers. Her left hand was covering a wound on her right side, where most of the blood was originating from. Her right arm lay limp at her side, broken maybe. Over her heart, her shirt had been burned by something small and round, the size of a large marble, and the skin underneath was taking on a slight purple colour. Her hair was dirty and matted, filled with mud and dried blood. Her face was also dirty, however there were fresh trails running down her cheeks, a clear sign that she was crying.

Yui gasped. "No… No. Kagome! Oh, my baby!"

Kagome looked up, her pain filled eyes locking with her mother's. "Ma...ma," she said weakly. "Inu...ya...sha is de…ad." Her breath rattled as she took in a deep breath, her eyes filled with tears. "He's…gone…m-ma…ma." Tears began to fall, and Kagome began to cough, blood spilling from her lips.

Minato noticed she began to sway, and stood to catch her, being the closest to her. When he caught her he noticed that her right arm was limp because an arrow had been shot in to her shoulder. "Sensei," He said. "We need to get this arrow out of her shoulder."

Jiraiya came over to see. "It'll have to be pushed out. Did you bring your medi-kit?"

"Yes, it is in the front pouch of my pack. Higurashi-san, could you grab it for me?"

Yui, fearful for her daughter, hurried and grabbed the kit from his traveling pack. "Jiraiya, is she…?"

"We'll do our best to wrap her up, but Tsunade could do much better. Dammit! If I only…"

Yui watched on as the two men pushed the arrow through her shoulder, and then as they proceeded to wrap her up. When they finished she finally spoke. "Take her to Konoha."

Jiraiya looked at her carefully. "Are you sure, Yui?" She nodded. "Alright, Minato I know you left tags along the way. I want you to hurry and take her to Tsunade. I'll catch up in a couple days. Leave now."

Minato nodded and carefully shifted Kagome in his arms. In a yellow flash, he was gone.

Jiraiya walked over to Yui and wrapped his arms around her trembling shoulders. "She'll be okay. Tsunade is the best healer I know." He rubbed her back soothingly, and repeated in a whisper, "She'll be okay."

**Konoha 1:00am**

Minato flashed through gates and continued to the hospital. Flying through the doors, he looked for the first nurse he could find. At that precise moment, Uchiha Mikoto decided to appear. "Uchiha-san, I need Tsunade-hime, fast. Where is she?"

Uchiha Mikoto was just a few years older than him, and married to the self-important heir to the Uchiha Clan, Fugaku, with a four year old son, Itachi. "She is in her office, Namikaze-san. Why do you—Oh my goodness! Is that a girl in your arms? Come with me, I'll set her up in an emergency room." On their way to the Emergency room, Mikoto had a nurse on night duty notify Tsunade of a patient in the ER. "What happened to her, Namikaze-san?"

Not knowing what to say, Minato just stuck to the basic answer. "She was in a battle."

Mikoto nodded. "Hopefully this war will end soon. This hospital has been filled with the injured. Sadly not many of them live."

Before Minato could reply, Tsunade walked into the room. "Alright, what happened? Is there a Byakugan user on duty? Get her in here." She began to look over Kagome. "You can go home now, Uchiha-san. Minato, who is this girl? How did this happen?"

Minato, waited until Mikoto was out of the room before answering Tsunade. "I don't know exactly what happened to her, she had an arrow shot into her right shoulder though. Jiraiya-sensei and I had to push it through though. It seems as if she's been burned above her heart and her right side has been ripped open."

Tsunade looked at him. "Thank-you, genius, I couldn't see that myself. Who is she? Is she from Konoha?"

Minato hesitated. "Uh her father is from around here…"

"Who is she, Minato? Stop dodging the question."

"Her name is Kagome."

A Hyuuga entered the room at that moment, and Tsunade forgot the question she was going to ask Minato. "Check to see if she has any internal damaging. I want to know exactly what I'm dealing with here. Minato get out."

He went to go sit in the waiting room, tried as can be. A few minutes after he was kicked out, the Hyuuga (whose name he didn't know) came out and walked over to him. "Namikaze-san, Tsunade-hime says that it will be a while before Kagome-san is completely healed, the damage done was extensive."

Knowing what she was hinting at, Minato shook his head. "I'll stay here for the night. Can you tell me what kind of injuries she has?" His sensei would want to know, it was his daughter after all.

The Hyuuga nodded. "Her internal injuries weren't bad, just a few bruised ribs, but those will heal by themselves. Her chakra was weird though. I have never seen anything like it. It was pink, it flowed throughout her whole body, pulsating, as though trying to help heal her, and it was _crystallizing_ her heart. Her chakra reserves were overflowing too. It was amazing. Over all, I think that the most damage she acquired was that rip in her side. She won't be able to use her right arm for quite some time, though, whatever happened there, it shattered her shoulder blade. And of course from all her blood loss she'll need a couple transfusions."

Minato nodded. "Thank-you, Hyuuga-san." The girl bowed and returned to the room to help Tsunade. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep; the waiting room was boring, just like all waiting rooms. Though it was hours, it seemed that he was only asleep for a few minutes. He woke to Tsunade standing in front of him.

"We need to talk. Follow me." She said, turning to walk down the hall.

He stood and followed her. "What do you need to talk about?"

She didn't answer. Instead, she opened a door and waited for him to enter. After he walked in, she closed the door and walked over to the bed where Kagome, who was now clean and dressed in a hospital gown, slept. Tsunade looked at Kagome, and stroked her cheek. "I'm not one hundred percent sure, but I have to know. Is Jiraiya her…" she looked up to Minato.

He sighed. "Yes. Her mom lives on the mainland. Jiraiya-sensei went there twenty years ago for a couple years, and I guess he fell in love with her mother while he was there. She's eighteen."

"And he knew?"

"Knew what?"

Tsunade sighed. "He knew that he had a daughter on the mainland? He's been here for the last eighteen and a half years."

Minato shrugged. "He got letters, from his lover, and when she wrote that she had his kid, he wanted to go, but the Hokage kept putting him on missions, and that took up most of his time, plus he had to instruct my team." He looked to Kagome. "He wanted to go see her, so we went and she turned up like this."

"Will you tell me, what really happened?" Tsunade questioned. "As far I know there aren't any wars being fought on the mainland. So she couldn't have gotten this from battle."

"Well, that's how it happened. Whether you believe me or not is your choice. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go grab a bite to eat and change. I'll be back in a few hours and sensei should be here in a couple of days."

**Kagome-Dream**

Kagome was floating, whether it was water or air, or nothing, she couldn't tell. It was black too, or were her eyes closed? How long had she been like this? A minute? A week? A year? Eternity? The black was comforting, it made her feel secure.

"…" Someone was mumbling. What were they saying? "…….."

She tried to see, and to hear. She struggled to open her eyes.

**Konoha Hospital-Two days later 2:37 pm**

"Jiraiya, she's waking up."

Jiraiya turned from the window he was looking out of to go over to his daughter's bedside. He heard a small groan and saw the fluttering of eyes behind eyelids. Her eyes began to open. He suddenly began to feel very nervous.

She didn't do anything at first, except stare at the ceiling. Then, "Where am I? And who are you people?" Her voice was strong.

Jiraiya stepped into her line of vision, took a deep breath, and answered her questions. "You are in the Konohagakure hospital. Tsunade there, fixed you up, she'll be your doctor. Minato," He motioned to the blonde man. "He brought you here. And, I am Jiraiya, your father."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Konoha Hospital-Same day 2:42pm**

Kagome looked at the man who claimed to be her father. "My father? Truly?"

Her face betrayed no emotion, so Jiraiya knew not if she was angry, or happy, or confused. "One hundred percent true, Kagome."

"Huh…" She looked to Tsunade. "Do you have a robe I could wear? Thank-you." Kagome donned the robe that was given to her a few moments later, having no problem standing or moving any part of her body. She looked up at Jiraiya. "How is it even remotely possible that we are related? You are so funny looking."

Minato and Tsunade snorted in laughter, while Jiraiya's jaw dropped slightly.

"I mean really, look at your hair. It's white, mine is black. You are tan, and I have very little colour to my skin. You're tall, I'm short. And you have a particularly froggy air lingering about you. You look like a hermit. I bet you're a pervert too. No," Kagome concluded. "There's no possible way we can be related."

Tsunade, leaned over and spoke silently to Minato. "She really is related to him."

Minato laughed a little. "Ah, Kagome-san, I'm sorry to disrupt your very accurate observations, but you two do have the very same eyes and markings."

Kagome looked at Jiraiya's still stunned face. "Well, what do you know? I guess I really am your daughter, old man!" She smiled sweetly. "Nice to meet you…" she grabbed the front of his shirt, and pulled him close enough to growl in his face. "…finally after _eighteen_ years."

There was a rumbling sound that went through the room. Kagome blushed. "Ah, I guess I haven't eaten in a while."

Tsunade stepped forward. "Minato will take you out to eat, let me take a look at you first. All males must vacate the room in three seconds. Three…two…" They were gone before she finished saying two. "Now Kagome, your wounds were pretty bad, just let me take a look at your bandages to see if they need to be changed."

"No need, Tsunade-san. I'm all healed. Do you have a spare set of clothes?"

"I insist on checking, Kagome. I'm a doctor, please humour me, it's my job."

Kagome sighed, and began to take her robe off, then proceeded to do so with her gown. "Alright, check me out doc."

Tsunade unwrapped the girl's bandages. To her surprise all of her wounds were gone, only thin scars were left. There was, however, a mark on her chest right above her hear that looked like a pink sun. Kagome fingered the mark sadly, suddenly remembering why it was there, and the sacrifices that were made. She heaved a heavy sigh. Tsunade noticed this as she was finishing with her examination. "Something the matter?"

"I was thinking that this marking is a symbol of my burden, or my curse, I suppose. So many sacrifices were made for such a despicable thing." She clawed at the small mark.

Tsunade gently took her hand and pulled it away from her chest. "I went through the liberty of buying you some clothes for when you woke up. Theres a couple outfits there that you can choose from." Tsunade told her, handing her a bag that was underneath the hospital bed. "The bathroom is right there."

Kagome took the bag and went to the washroom to change. There was also a new toothbrush, toothpaste and a hairbrush in the bag, so she took care of that as well. "Kagome. If I could ask you a small favour?" Tsunade asked from the other side of the door.

She finished brushing her teeth before answering. "Uhh, okay, go ahead." She started to brush her hair.

"Jiraiya told me that your mother agreed for you to stay here for a year to get to know him. I realize that you may not want to stay here, but if you could not act like a complete brat and make life difficult, I would be grateful." Kagome came out of the bathroom, fully dressed in black spandex pants and an overly large baby blue v-neck sweater that hung off of her left shoulder and a thick, flexible black belt around her midsection to show her leanness. "Jiraiya has been my friend for a long time, and ever since he hit puberty, he has been talking about having a family. Family is very important to him you see, because he didn't have one growing up. What I am trying to say is, just don't give him a hard time."

"I can do that, no problem." Kagome smiled. "Thanks for the clothes, by the way, their real nice."

They left the room and found the men leaning on the opposite wall outside the room. "Finished?" Jiraiya asked, pushing himself off the wall.

"Yup and boy am I ready for some food." Kagome grinned. "I'm starving."

"Do you like ramen?" Minato asked.

Her smile faltered for a millisecond before she grinned even wider. "I _love_ ramen."

They started down the hall. "Great, because there is this new ramen shop that opened a while back that is absolutely amazing."

"I'm so excited!"

Tsunade slowed, "You two go on ahead, I need to talk to Jiraiya for a moment."

Minato and Kagome went on ahead, talking about their favourite ramen flavours. "They'll get along just fine." Jiraiya smiled. "What is on your mind, Tsunade?"

"I just want to warn you about the scar over Kagome's heart. If she ever starts thinking about it too much, I'm afraid she might hurt herself. While I was checking over her, she said something about it being a burden and a curse, about sacrifices that have been made over it, and how it was despicable. She tried to claw it off. If you ever catch her trying to do that, gently take her hand away, and do something to take her mind off of it."

"Ah, okay, I understand."

**Ichiraku Ramen Stand- 3:17 pm**

Minato glanced at Kagome, talking with her father, as they sat eating their ramen. The old man that ran the stand, Teuchi, walked over to stand in front of Minato. "Is she really the sannin's daughter?"

Minato looked at the man with a funny look on his face. "Can't you tell from the eyes?"

Teuchi grinned sheepishly. "You know, at first, when you two first walked in here, I thought to myself; 'Minato finally went and got himself a fine lady-friend, good for him.' But it seems she's only your sensei's daughter. I keep waiting for the day when you come in with a partner for yourself."

Minato grinned widely and laughed, scratching the back of his head. "I guess you're going to have to wait a little longer, Teuchi-san. You know that I'm trying to get old-man Hokage to choose me as his successor."

"What's Hokage?" Kagome asked. She had been secretly listening to their conversation. "Is it important?"

Jiraiya spoke. "The Hokage is the village leader. He or she is chosen on his or her qualities as a ninja and whether he or she has the 'will of fire' or what not. They have to put the village before everything else."

Kagome nodded sagely. "I can understand that perfectly, and let me tell you, being a leader is no walk in the park either." Kaede had passed away only a year and a half before, passing on the duties as village priestess over to Kagome. Many people had come to Kagome with their problems, and she had to make difficult choices, not to mention she had to also act as the village healer. "Mister over there also mentioned something about sannin. What's that? Is it also important?"

Minato wondered if she heard the whole conversation between him and Teuchi.

Her father answered once again. "When I was younger, earlier on in the war, my team mates and I went up against an enemy that no one could defeat, he was called the Salamander. No, we didn't defeat him, we fought him for three days and it ended in a stalemate. However, before he departed, he named us the three sannin of Konohagakure. So I guess it is sort of important."

"Please, sensei, don't be so modest for the sake of your daughter. Kagome-san, Jiraiya-sensei, Tsunade-hime, and Orochimaru have contributed a lot to the war. They are really powerful. They also have powerful summons as well. The Toad Hermit, the Slug Princess, and the Snake are what people call them." Minato praised. "They are all very important figures in the village."

"So…you are well known, Tou-san?"

Minato laughed. "Of course he is! He wrote a book as well! It's called 'The Legend of the Gusty Ninja.' I haven't read it yet, sensei, but I plan to soon. He is also known around here for being a notorious per—,"

"Are you finished, Kagome? We'll let Minato-kun pay for our meals, how about I show you around the village and introduce you to some people?" Jiraiya interrupted Minato before he could say anymore.

"Oh, that would be helpful, considering I'll be staying here for a while. Thank-you, Namikaze-san, for paying." She bowed to Minato and then to Teuchi, thanking him for the meal.

As they were leaving, Jiraiya looked back at Minato who was paying for the meal, and ran his thumb across his throat in a threatening gesture.

**Hokage Building 5:25pm**

"This is where all mission briefing and de-briefing happens. It is also holds the council and the Hokage offices, as well as some other minor offices. Come, I'll introduce you to the Hokage, my Sensei." Jiraiya led the way into the large red building. After two flights of stairs and a couple long hallways, they ran into a very pale man, with long black hair, and golden eyes outlined with purple markings. He gave Kagome the creeps. "Ah, Orochimaru!" Jiraiya exclaimed. "What a surprise seeing you here. Were you talking to the old man?"

The man dubbed Orochimaru spoke in a disgustingly creepy voice that sent more shivers up Kagome's spine. "Hello, Jiraiya, Namikaze-kun. I was talking with Hokage-sama about his selection for his successor. And who is this delicate little flower by your side? A new pupil, perhaps?"

Jiraiya grinned hugely, and put an arm around Kagome's shoulders, drawing her in close. "Nope, not a new pupil. This is my daughter, Kagome. Kagome, this is my other team mate, Orochimaru."

Kagome forced herself to be polite, and bowed. Something just didn't sit well with this guy. "A pleasure to meet you, Orochimaru-san."

After she straightened, Orochimaru grabbed one of her hands and brought it to his lips. "No, Kagome-chan, the pleasure is completely mine." He said, kissing her hand.

_Oh my goodness! Is that his—no. He did not just lick my hand! Gross._ She thought.

"How come this is the first time I am meeting you? It is clear that you were not born yesterday." Orochimaru questioned, still holding her hand.

"I'm just visiting. Now, if you will excuse us?" She said trying to pull her hand from his tight grip. "Tou-san must make more introductions."

"Of course, I shouldn't be holding you up. It is nearly dinner time, and you'll no doubt want to get home. Jiraiya, Namikaze-kun…Kagome-chan." He 'kissed' her hand again before leaving in the opposite direction.

_Eww, he did it again._

"Well, I'll introduce you to my sensei, and then well go home. Minato, as always, you are invited to come over. I'm ordering barbeque take-out that the Akimichi clan is so fond of." They continued on down the hall until they reached a pair of large doors with the symbol for fire on them. Without knocking, Jiraiya entered the room. "Sensei!" he called out.

"What is it, you nuisance?" An older voice called out. "I'm behind on paperwork, this better be good."

"Of course it is good. It's the best news you'll ever hear all day! Kagome, come here." He motioned for Kagome to stand in front of him. "Sensei, meet my daughter, Kagome."

The old man looked up from his paperwork. "Daughter? When did this happen?"

"About eighteen years ago, sir." Kagome replied. "It's nice to meet you."

"Eighteen years—Jiraiya! Why didn't you tell me?"

Jiraiya looked the Hokage straight in the eye, and told him seriously, "Sensei, I did. But you said I was needed here most. I only just met her myself."

Kagome, seeing that this might take a while took a seat on the couch that was placed against the far wall of the office, more for decorative purposes than anything else. Minato soon came and sat next to her. "Do you like Konoha so far?" He asked her.

She looked at him. "Yes, I think I will enjoy my time here. Maybe you can show me some of the more fun things to do here in Konoha sometime?"

"Of course. Maybe tomorrow, if you aren't busy, you could come with me to the training grounds and meet my students." Minato smiled.

Kagome was about to answer when the Hokage walked over. "Let me have a look at your face, I don't know if I believe what my stupid student tells me." He grabbed her chin. "Ah, even though she looks absolutely nothing like you, she does have your eyes, Jiraiya. It's a miracle you could even produce such beautiful offspring when you, yourself, are so ugly."

Kagome giggled and heard her father cry out 'Sensei!' in disbelief. "Hokage-sama, I—,"

"Call me Jii-san, dear."

"Okay, Jii-san. I was going to say, that when I first discovered that he was my father, I had almost the exact reaction." She saw Jiraiya turn to silently pout in a dark corner. "…Ah… but you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Tou-san and I could be more alike personality wise, rather than in looks."

"Oh!"Jiraiya cried, tugging Kagome into a large bear hug and spinning her around, and around. "My wonderful daughter! I am so blessed to have you!"

The Hokage looked on and, when Kagome was set down (slightly wobbly because of the spins she just had to endure), looked at her gravely. "I sure hope not. For the sake of this village, I hope that you don't have his personality."

**Next Day 7:47 am**

Kagome covered her head with her pillow to hide the rays of the morning sun. _Morning…sun? Oh, no! What time is it?_ Minato had said that he would pick her up at eight o'clock sharp for morning training with his students. She jumped out of bed and looked for the bag of clothes that Tsunade had bought her. "Aha!" When she found it, she pulled out a pair of black shorts and a green tank top. "Brush, brush, where's the brush?"

A knock sounded on her door. "Kagome? Minato is here, says he's taking you to meet his team."

"O-okay, I'll be down in a moment, Tou-san." Quickly pulling on some comfortable walking shoes, she rushed out the door, only to run down the hall, and trip down the stairs. "Oh my gosh!" Closing her eyes, she waited for impact. None came.

"Are you alright, Kagome-san?" Came Minato's voice.

Slowly, she opened her eyes, and found herself staring into blue ones. "Y-yes, I'm alright." She blushed lightly as he put her down. "Sorry about that. I guess I'm a little clumsy in the morning."

"That's alright, are you ready to go?"

Jiraiya stepped in between them. "Before you go, Minato, the Hokage mentioned something to me about wanting to see you after your training today. He'll probably send a messenger, but just a heads up." He turned to Kagome. "You have fun, my little darling! And don't get hurt, I'll see you later on today, maybe for lunch. Minato, if there is so much as a hair missing from her head, I'll kill you. Have fun, you two!"

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Minato spoke up. "You know, Kagome-san, you can call me Minato, instead of Namikaze-san. It sort of makes me feel old, when you call me that. And I'm only twenty."

Kagome looked over, slightly surprised. "I could say the same thing, but wow! You're twenty? You _are_ old. You are practically a grandpa! I'll call you Minato-oyaji." She laughed.

He gasped. "No! Twenty isn't old at all! I'm still young I tell you!" Minato shuddered at the thought of being old.

A giggle escaped her lips. "Whatever you say…Oyaji-san."

Minato sighed, and then a devious smile broke out upon his face. "Alright, I give. You obviously know what is best, chibi-san."

"Of course I do. Wait, did you just—but, but I'm eighteen! I'm almost as old as you!"

"True, but you are so short, and you look like a child." It was true, Minato stood at least a foot taller than Kagome.

"So? Mama is short too. It runs on her side of the family. It's not my fault that everyone here is so gigantic."

He laughed. "Okay, okay. I believe you, Kagome-chan."

They walked in silence once more, Kagome looking at all the buildings and scenery. Minato took this chance to look at her more closely. She really was beautiful. Her hair flowed nicely to her lower back, her skin was smooth and pale, but not sickly pale. She seemed to glow like a full moon. Her eyes, though she appeared happy, were sad and full of pain, and longing. "Thank-you, by the way," She said suddenly. "I don't think I thanked you for bringing me to Tsunade a couple days ago. So thank-you, I really appreciate it."

"Ah," he was suddenly embarrassed. "It was no problem; you looked like you needed the help. Aheh!"

"You probably saved my life, I knew it was Tsunade who healed me, but I know that if you hadn't gotten here as fast as you did, I would be dead." She looked at him with a serious look in her eyes.

"You're mother told sensei and I about your adventures in the past. She said that you were battling some evil person for a powerful jewel that you shattered or something." He noticed how her eyes hardened when he said that. "What happened to injure you that much?"

She looked down and her bangs fell in front of her eyes. Her right hand lifted to cover the pink, sun shaped scar over her heart. "I…put my guard down after I thought I had killed the man." She began to claw at the scar. "In a last effort he tried to run me through with a…sword… and I only just dodged. He ended up killing my…my…best friend though. And then, when I had my back turned, a woman who didn't want me alive ended up shooting me with that arrow before she was killed."

They had stopped walking now. Minato took her hand away from the sun scar, his fingers lightly brushing it. It was cooler than the rest of her skin, and left a tingling sensation on his finger tips. "What happened here?" He asked. Kagome shivered slightly, and continued walking.

"The Jewel that my mother told you about, it originally came from inside of me. Well I was born with it inside me. When I was fifteen, I was pulled into the dry well on the Shrine by a centipede demon, and she bit it out of me." Kagome lifted her tank top, and there on her left side was a scar that looked as if she had been bitten by a shark. "After I killed Naraku, and was shot by Kikyou, the complete jewel forced its way back into my body. I had thought it would go back to where it had originally been in my body. I guess that it is harder to get something out of your body when it has become your heart…what a despicable thing." She spat.

_So, what Hyuuga-san saw wasn't chakra crystallizing her heart. It was the jewel._ Minato thought. "You know you can trust me, Kagome-chan, but you shouldn't tell this to many people. I mean you probably already know that, however it seems to me that if others find out about this supposedly powerful jewel bonding with your heart, they will want to use you for the power, or even kill you for your heart."

Kagome's mood did a complete one hundred and eighty degree flip from disgust to happy in one second. "Well then, Minato-kun. I guess you are going to have to protect me."

Minato's face flushed at her large smile, and coughed nervously. "Ah! We are here, Kagome-chan!"

"You're late!" Two small voices yelled.

"You are even later than Obito, sensei." Another stated calmly.

He grinned sheepishly. "Well, you see, there was this really beautiful lady walking past me, and she looked lost, so I had to show her the way."

"You are horrible at lying, sensei." The little girl said. "What pretty lady would ever want to look at you?"

Kagome snorted softly in laughter, and whispered, "Oyaji-san got told by a little girl. Pfffft!"

"I'm not lying!" Minato exclaimed. "See, see! Here is the beautiful lady, right here!" He motioned to Kagome, who was still chuckling.

"Sensei," the calm boy, with silver hair said. "You call her a lady? I'm almost as tall as her, she is so short. She looks like a little child."

Kagome snapped out of her humorous mood at that, and suddenly flashed to the kid's side. Grabbing the neck of his shirt, she picked him up a little from the ground and started to shake him. "You want to say that again, you little silver-haired punk!? I'll have you know that I am five foot four inches, which is taller than the average Japanese woman. And I'm eighteen, which is older than you, so stuff it you midget!"

"Sensei," The boy called out, still calm as the rising sun. "Oba-san is going to give me brain damage."

"Oba-san! Why you—I'm going to pulverise you!" She began to shake him harder.

"You're not beautiful at all, I think sensei is blind."

"Alright Kakashi, that's enough." Minato stepped in. "Kagome, if you keep shaking him like that, you really will give him brain damage. Why don't you come meet the other two of my team?" He pried Kagome's hands off of Kakashi, and pulled her to the other two children. "This is Rin, and Obito."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kagome."

"I like you, Kagome." Said the little boy with black hair that was wearing goggles. "I've never seen anyone do that to Kakashi. And I've wanted to do that since I first laid my eyes on him!"

"That's mean, Obito! Why would you want to do that to Kakashi? He's never done anything to you." The girl, who must be Rin, scolded Obito.

"Alright, that's enough." Minato said. "It's time to start training. We will be doing the bell test again."

"But, sensei! We already passed the bell test! Why do we need to do it again?" Obito whined.

Minato glanced at Kagome. "Because, Kagome will be helping out. I'm going to be giving her a bell, and I'll hold the other one. You have to work as a team to get both of the bells. You have two hours. The rules are still the same. Start now." The children disappeared.

"What is this bell test?" Kagome asked as Minato turned to her.

He placed a small bell in her hand. "It helps them to work together as a team."

"That's it? They have to work together as a team to get these two bells? Won't that be easy for them? I mean, I'm virtually useless, so really it's three against one." Minato was leading her over to three wooden posts.

"You'll see…" He said mysteriously, as he grabbed her hips and hoisted her onto the middle post. "You just sit here and watch, and whatever you see, absolutely do not give up your bell to anyone. They have to take me down in order to get to you, so just sit tight."

Kagome had butterflies in her stomach when he lifted her to sit on the post. No one had ever touched her so gently before. Not even Inuyasha. _I'm being silly,_ she thought to herself. _All he did was lift me onto a wooden post. But still…_

She and Minato sat, waiting for the three children to appear.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Konoha- 7****th**** Training Grounds 10:15am.**

"Minato-kun."

"Yes, Kagome-chan."

"Their two hours is nearly up."

"Yes, I know Kagome-chan."

"Where are they?"

"They'll be here, Kagome-chan. Don't worry."

Silence. Birds singing. The ruffle of leaves in the trees. The wind rushing through their ears.

Sigh. "Minato-kun."

"Yes, Kagome-chan."

"I'm bored."

He chuckled deeply. "I know, Kagome-chan. Just wait a little while longer." A gurgling sound was heard throughout the grounds. "Kagome-chan?"

"…Yes, Minato-kun."

"Did you eat breakfast this morning?"

"Ye…No."

"When we finish here, would you like to go for some breakfast with me?"

"Yes."

He could hear the smile in her voice. It amused him, how she was pleased by the smallest things. There was rustling in the bushes in front of him two hundred feet. Obito hopped out.

"Alright, sensei! Let's get to it!"

Kagome sat up straighter. "Where have you been? My butt has gotten sore just waiting for you."

Obito laughed sheepishly. "Oh, that. We were hungry, so we went to Ichiraku Ramen."

Her jaw dropped. "Y-you _what_?! I can't believe this, I have been sitting here for most of the morning waiting for you to come and get this stupid bell, and you went to go _eat_!"

"Ah! Kagome-chan, calm down, in five minutes we will be going to go get some food. Don't worry about it." Minato tried to pacify her.

"But I'm hungry…" she pouted, _cutely_, Minato thought quietly.

Kakashi came into the clearing. "I'm full. I would have brought you some, chibi Oba-san, but it looks like most of what you eat goes to your huge thighs. Maybe you should eat something that will make your breasts bigger."

Kagome looked at the silver haired twelve years old, with growing rage and disbelief. "AHHH!" she exploded. "I cannot believe this! What did I ever do to you to deserve this?" she tried to march up to Kakashi to give him a good butt kicking, however, Minato had wrapped his arm around her midsection to prevent her from doing so. "You know what? Ugh! Just have your stupid bell!" Threw the bell she had towards Kakashi and Obito, but Minato also thwarted her attempts at that. She crossed her arms and gave out a loud 'humph!' while glaring at Kakashi.

Minato sighed. "Time's up. You three lose. Five hundred laps around the village, if you cheat I will know, so don't even try Obito."

**Konoha Food Market 10:44am**

"I'm sorry, Minato-kun." Kagome apologized for the hundredth time since they left the training grounds. "I usually don't lose my temper like that. I don't know what came over me."

Minato laughed, hands in his pocket as he watched her choose vegetables for the omelettes she said she was going to make. "Don't worry about it, and stop apologizing."

"Ohayo, Minato-kun." A middle-aged food vendor greeted as they came to her stall. "Coming back from training are you? Oh, is this your new girlfriend? Isn't she a beauty? What's your name, dear?"

"Kiseki-san, she isn't my girlfriend. She's just…I mean, I…"

"Hello, I'm Kagome. Minato-kun is just helping my father introduce me to the village."

"Who is your father, dear? Maybe I know him." Kiseki-san asked.

Minato took hold of the conversation, and let Kagome browse the stall. "He father is Jiraiya of the three sannin."

"Oh! Are these the ingredients for Oden? How wonderful! I love Oden!" Kagome exclaimed, startling a few other people who were browsing as well.

Kiseki looked over at her. "Would you like that, dear? I give it to you free, as a welcoming gift to the village."

"Oh, no. I couldn't, accepting something without paying for it, it goes against what I've been raised to be. Besides, I don't know how to make oden; I just like to eat it." Kagome told her before browsing some more.

"Raised to be? She was not raised to be a ninja? Even though her father is one?"

Minato helped explain. "Kagome-chan grew up on the mainland, and she lived with her mother on a shrine. There aren't many true shrine maidens left on the mainland like her, so she takes it very seriously." _To the point of almost dying._ He added in his mind.

"A shrine maiden? The ones that are said to have purification abilities, and are to be forever pure lest they lose their purification powers? How wonderful to have her here in Konoha. Please give her this," Kiseki handed him a package that she had quickly wrapped. "It's a gift, even though she won't take it. Say you bought it for her. Have her wear it to the festival that is in a few days. I'd love to see her in it."

They finished buying things for breakfast, and headed back to Jiraiya's house to cook. "Hey, Minato-kun, what's that package in your arms?" Kagome asked as they walked up the path leading to the doorway.

"Oh, uhh… I bought it. Kagome-chan?"

She was unloading the groceries. "Hmm?"

He went over to help her. "There is a festival in a couple of days celebrating the day the village was founded, and I was wondering if you'd accompany me?" It came out as pure gibberish, but somehow Kagome understood him.

"A festival?" She turned on the stove to heat up the burner. "Help me cut these vegetables? Oh boy, I haven't been to a festival since I was fourteen, I'm sure you know why." She began to chop the peppers with expertise. "It won't hurt to go, so yes I'll go with you. It'll be nice to relax after all those years of travelling and fighting across Feudal Japan." She stopped chopping and smiled up at him. "Oh but I don't have an outfit, I'll have to go out and—,"

"Ah, Kagome-chan, actually can you please open that package?"

She looked at him curiously, but complied after washing and drying her hands. She gasped at the contents. "Oh my—Minato," she said forgetting to add the suffix. "How much was this?"

He didn't look up from chopping the celery. "Uh…not much."

"Really? Something of _this_ quality and make didn't cost much?" He looked up and his eyes widened.

The kimono was a majestic purple, obviously made from the best silks, there was a white fur collar, and a lavender obi. The white butterfly design on the sleeve seemingly came to life whenever the material shifted. "N-no, not much at all. Will you wear it?"

Kagome looked at him sceptically. "I'll wear it, but what are you going to wear? Do you have anything that will match this?" She folded it gently and put it back in the packaging before going over to finish making the omelettes. "What would you like with your omelette? Water or orange juice?"

The door to the house opened and closed. They stopped what they were doing. "Hello?" Kagome called out.

"Back so soon, Kagome? I would have thought that you would have stayed longer to—oh, hello Minato, you're here too? Why so early?" Jiraiya walked into the kitchen.

"Hello, Tou-san. Would you like some omelette?" Kagome offered, as she was flipping one.

"No, Thank-you. I have eaten already."

"Kagome was hungry." Minato explained, as if it was everything.

Jiraiya nodded, and the something caught his eye. He walked over to the package that Kagome opened. "Kagome," he started in disbelief. "Did you buy this?"

"Oh no, Tou-san." She shook her head. "Minato is taking me to the festival, and he bought that for me to wear."

"Minato, you _bought_ this? With what money?"

Minato smiled. "Contrary to popular belief, sensei, I am not poor. I take many well paying missions, and I get paid to train my students, and I don't spend my money as soon as I get it."

"Alright, alri—wait, you are taking_ my_ daughter to the festival. Without first asking me? But, _I _wanted to spoil her rotten during the festival!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Tou-san, you can spoil me whenever you want, this is just a festival. Actually if you really want to spoil me, you can go with Tsunade and buy me lots of clothes! You know like formal, casual, stuff that I can exercise in, and then I've got to have shoes and everything. Maybe you could get me things to decorate my room too?"

Jiraiya's eyes brightened. "What a wonderful idea, my beautiful daughter! Tsunade would love that!" He picked himself off the floor where he was pouting and raced out of the house.

Kagome laughed slightly, and flipped the omelettes onto their separate plates. "So, did you want orange juice, or water?"

**The Konoha Beginnings Festival Day 5:27pm**

"Thank-you so much for helping me, Tsunade-san." Kagome said after Tsunade had helped her dress. "Do you think I should do anything with my hair?"

"I'll take care of all that, you just sit still." Tsunade sat Kagome down on a chair that was facing away from a mirror. "You and Minato have gotten rather close over the last few days. Is there anything going on between you two?"

Kagome blushed. "O-oh, no, there's nothing going on. He's…uh, he's just showing me around, I have a real bad memory you see, and he's just helping me out."

Tsunade played with her hair. "Mhmm, and how long are you going to run with that excuse? Your hair is amazingly long; I have no idea what to do with it."

Thinking that the topic was dropped, Kagome smiled fondly and laughed. "Yes, there are a lot of people who like it, so I don't have the heart to cut it. Plus, I wouldn't really look like a priestess with short hair would I? Just spin it around some hair ornament and stick it in, it usually looks good like that."

"Yes, I believe it would. So, do you think Minato invited you to the festival, and bought you this kimono, just to show you around? That's the worst excuse, if I ever heard one. Blink." She had finished with Kagome's hair and now was applying a small amount of mascara to highlight her eyes. "There, done. Take a look in the mirror at yourself."

Kagome stood and turned to face the mirror, she gasped. "Tsunade you are wonderful. Thank-you." The top half of her hair had been pinned in a bun in the back with a purple butterfly ornament, while the rest spilled down her back in a soft caress. Her large eyes looked even larger with the mascara and the kimono that Minato had 'bought' for her made her look like a delicate China Doll.

"All I did was put your hair up, dear. You've always looked like this. Shall we go meet the gentlemen?"

They left Kagome's room and walked to the top of the stairs, the men had their backs to them and they could hear Jiraiya talking to Minato. "…All I know, is that it takes women forever to get ready. Now, about your—,"

"Jiraiya!"

"Tou-san!"

"Ah, look, the hag and my beautiful daughter are finished. Are we ready to go?"

"Jiraiya…" Tsunade warned him, before punching him into the wall.

Kagome walked over to Minato, shaking her head in disapproval. "Hello Minato, you look handsome tonight." She smiled and lightly blushed. And he did look good. He wore a royal blue haori that complimented his eyes perfectly, and black hakamas that accented the blue.

"Thank-you Kagome, and you look too beautiful for words." A light pink also dusted his cheek. _I don't want anyone else to see her_. He thought, rather possessively. "Shall we go?" he asked, offering her his arm.

Smiling up at him, she nodded and took his arm. Looking back to where Tsunade was beating her father, she said her goodbyes. "We're leaving, Tou-san. Maybe we'll see you later on tonight if you recover."

"No, don't leave me to go off with that punk, Kagome!"

There were people already wandering the streets, some alone, some in groups or partners. "Is the whole village decorated, or is it just the area around the Hokage office?" Kagome asked. She and Jiraiya lived in that area so she hasn't seen the rest of the village.

"The main part of the festival is in this area, but there are some streets that are on the outer parts of the village that put up stalls for a couple hours before they decide to come and join the main festivities." Minato explained.

They wandered the streets for a while, talking, waiting for the sun to go down. Soon, the fireflies were coming out and the lights above the stalls began to twinkle on. "Let's go play some games," Minato suggested, taking Kagome's hand in his and dragging her off to some stalls. _His hand is warm…_she thought, blushing. They went from stall to stall, his large hand still grasping her small one.

"Namikaze." A stiff voice called behind him. "Aren't you a bit too old to be playing games at a festival?"

Minato gently squeezed Kagome's hand and turned in the direction of the voice. "Uchiha-san, how nice to see you again, to what do I owe the honour?"

"I need to speak with you, if you have a moment?"

"Of course. I'll be back in a moment, Kagome why don't you get to know Mikoto-san and her son while I'm gone?" He took his hand out of hers and stroked her cheek softly before leaving to talk with the other man.

She looked after him until he disappeared into the crowd with the other man. Turning to the woman in front of her, she introduced herself. "Hello, I'm Kagome."

The woman bowed and introduced herself as Uchiha Mikoto. "And this is my son, Itachi. He's four years old. Say hello, Itachi."

The little boy at her side looked up with big black eyes. "Hello, Kagome-san."

Kagome crouched down to Itachi's level. "Hello, Itachi-kun. How are you doing? Are you enjoying the festival?"

Itachi nodded.

"That's good, so am I." Kagome smiled.

"Kagome-san, if you are enjoying the festival, then why are you so sad?"

Kagome's smile faltered for a moment. "What do you mean, Itachi-kun? I'm smiling, therefore I am happy and enjoying the festival."

Itachi let go of his mother's hand, and reached out to grab Kagome's face. "Your eyes are sad, they should become happy." Her eyes began to water, this child was looking straight into her soul, and he saw straight through to her heart.

"Itachi," a stern voice came from above them.

Kagome gently took the boy's hands from her face and stood up. Minato was there to help her. "Uchiha-san, if you are ever busy, and need someone to watch Itachi-kun, don't be afraid to look me up. It was a pleasure to meet you all." She bowed and grabbed Minato's hand before pulling him off into the crowd.

Soon they were on the outskirts of the festivities. "Kagome, slow down. What's the matter?" He squeezed her hand. "You got out of there pretty fast." He pulled her to a stop once they reached an empty children's play area.

She looked up into the starry sky, fighting the tears that were threatening to fall. She let out a shaky breath and looked over to Minato, with a smile on her face. "Nothing's wrong. I just had something in my eyes. It's gone now." Looking down at their joined hands, she blushed and tried to let go. "Ah! I'm sorr—,"

He held on tighter, pulled her closer. "Kagome…Can I ask you a question?" She nodded, unable to say anything because of the seriousness in his eyes. He brought his empty hand up and cupped her face, lowering his own. "I know this is kind of sudden and we've only known each other for a handful of days, but I feel that… if I don't ask you now, I'm never going to get another chance." Her heart began to beat rapidly. "Kagome, will you become my girlfriend?" She couldn't take her eyes away from his.

"Why?" She asked breathlessly. "Why me, and not someone else?" He was coming closer; she could feel his breath faintly on her face.

He let go of her hand and cupped the other side of her face. "Because," he breathed, her stomach fluttered, and her heart did flips. "I know that _you_ are _the one._ Because, if I don't have you, I won't have anyone." He was closer now, more than before. She could feel the heat coming off of him.

"O-oh," she stuttered silently. His lips pressed onto hers, softly. A whisper of a touch. He was waiting for her answer. She leaned forward the tiniest bit, putting more pressure on his lips. Taking that as a sign to continue, he moved his lips against hers, pulling her body closer to his. She grasped the front of his haori, not wanting to let go.

Soon, though, they had to part from lack of air. Minato leaned his forehead against hers, and smiled, staring into her black eyes. Kagome smiled back shyly. "Why don't we get back to the festival? The fireworks should be starting soon, and I know the perfect place to watch them." He grabbed Kagome's hand tightly and pulled her off towards the crowds.

Behind them, three pairs of eyes looked on, even after the two young adults left. "Why are we doing this again?" a voice came from a bored pair of grey eyes.

Black eyes looked at the bored pair. "Because, Kakashi, we wanted to know why sensei didn't want to come to the festival with us."

"Well now we know, can I go home now?"

"Oh… isn't sensei just so romantic?" The girl's voice who belonged to the brown eyes said. "I want a man who will do something like that to me."

"I'm leaving; I have to prepare for my exams."

"Oi! Kakashi, what exams? Kakashi!"

The faint call of 'Jounin' sounded after the boy.

"So romantic…"

**Konoha Hokage Monument 9:39pm**

"I come here all the time when I want some peace and quiet. Nobody ever thinks to look on top of the Hokage monument, so it's the perfect place to hide." Minato looked up at Kagome from his position in her lap. She was running her fingers through his hair, and it felt wonderful.

"This place is perfect, it's dark and you can see the stars so clearly." She smiled.

"You enjoy looking at the stars?"

She nodded. "Mmm…when I would travel through the Feudal Era, every night, after everyone was asleep and the fire went out, I would sneak out of bed and away from camp and go look for a place to look at the stars alone." She paused. "I had always wondered what it would be like to swim in the stars…"

The light from the moon made her glow like an angel, and Minato couldn't help himself, he sat up and looked in her eyes. "You're beautiful," He whispered before he leaned over and claimed her lips in another kiss. "So beautiful…" A mumble against her lips.

_**Boom!**_

The fireworks started, and the two remained in their passionate embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Two and a Half Months Later- Kagome's Room 11:05pm**

Kagome sat in her comfortable plush chair by her window, looking at the stars and the full moon. She sighed. The stars were so much more visible back in the feudal era, she wondered how everyone was doing. If Sango and Miroku got married, who is looking after Shippou, even if Sesshoumaru was doing all right.

She must have dosed off for a little while, because she was woken up by the sound of her window opening. "Minato! What are you doing here?"

Minato shrugged nonchalantly. "It's a nice night out, come with me for a bit?"

"What about—,"

He laughed, "Sensei probably already knows that I'm here. Don't' worry about it."

At that moment, a knock sounded at her door. "Kagome, I'm going to bed. Minato, don't keep her out all night. Also, if you defile my little girl,_ I'll gut you with a white-hot, dull kunai._ Have fun, you two."

"See? So, are you coming?"

"Yea, I'm coming." Kagome grabbed Minato's offered hand, and stood. "Where are we going?"

Pulling her close, Minato kissed her. "Mmm…it's a secret. Hold on tight." In a flash of yellow, he took off towards the forest outside the village walls.

When he got to his destination, he set Kagome down. Holding her head, she swayed a bit. "Uh… I am never going to get used to that." Regaining her composure, she looked around. "Where are we?"

"Look over there." Minato grabbed her hand, and with the other pointed off into the trees. "Can you see that light?"

Kagome looked to where he was pointing. A little further ahead was an area of trees that were slightly illuminated. "Are those—what is that place?"

"That's where I'm taking you." He pulled her close behind him as he walked towards the light. "I found this place when I was coming back from my last mission, it made me think of you."

They walked into a clearing that was filled with fireflies. Nearby, there was a small natural hot spring closer to the edge of the clearing. "Oh, Minato, it's so beautiful. I'm going in the spring, turn around so I can get undressed." Minato turned to give her privacy and once he heard her enter the water, he turned back around. "Darn, my hair is going to get wet. Ah, oh well."

He walked over to her. "When I found this, it reminded me of what you said at the festival, about swimming in the stars. I thought, 'fireflies aren't quite stars, but they are pretty close.'"

Kagome looked at him and smiled. "It sure seems like I'm swimming in the stars. Why don't you come in and share the experience with me?

"Ah, are you sure?"

"Yes, I think I would like to share this feeling with someone other than myself. I'll be over there, let me know when you get in." She blushed. _Ah! What was I thinking? We'll both be naked!_ She swam to the other side of the hot spring so he could get unchanged.

He didn't say anything when he got in, but she could feel his presence as he swam up behind her. He brought his hands up to caress her shoulders. "You know, I had a reason for bringing you here." He began to massage her shoulders. "You know that the Jounin exams are over, and Kakashi passed. The Hokage assigned my team a difficult mission, he wanted me to test Kakashi's leadership skills. I can't tell you the details, but if the mission is successful, the war could finally be over. It'll take a month to complete."

Kagome's shoulders which were relaxed under his ministrations, stiffened. "A month? Why so long? How dangerous is it?"

"It'll be dangerous, because we are going into enemy territory. Kagome?" He turned her around; she was staring at her palms.

"I hate war," she said. "There is so much death, and sacrifice. What's the point? When one ends, another one will eventually start, and then there is more death and sacrifice. And I know more than anyone." She looked up at him. "When do you leave?"

Minato looked her in the eyes. "Tomorrow," She didn't say anything. "Kagome, I wanted to see you before I left, I had to tell you…"

"Tell me what?" She whispered.

He grabbed her face in his hands. "I love you, Kagome." A soft kiss on her forehead. "I love you so much."

He kissed her lips, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you too, Minato." She mumbled against his lips.

Minato pulled away from her lips, and continued his assault on her slender neck. She moaned and dove her hands into his messy blonde hair. He started from her ear and laid small soft nips on her skin. With their close proximity, he could feel her nipples harden and rake across his chest. Feeling the need to touch her more, Minato slowly ran his hands down her body, one stopping to play with her breast, the other slid down to caress her hips.

Kagome arched herself more into his body, the feelings that he was creating within her were amazing, and she wanted to feel more. She felt tingly all over, her heart was beating one hundred miles per second, and there was liquid heat growing in her stomach. Untangling her hands from his hair, she slowly and unsurely ran them down his front. He groaned and pressed against her harder, she could feel his need for her.

He trailed his kisses lower, pausing to gently kiss the scar over her heart. "You're beautiful, Kagome. Let me show you how much I love you." He brought his head up so he could look her in the eyes.

Hardly able to breath, let alone talk, she nodded shyly. He dipped his head down to capture her lips once again. One of his hands slid down her body, and dipped in between her legs. Kagome gasped. She was beginning to get hot, whether it was from what he was doing to her or the hot spring, she didn't know. He slipped on finger into her entrance, she bit her lip. He worked it inside, and she grew hotter. She felt him add another digit and her legs automatically separated. "Ahh…"

Minato continued to thrust his fingers into her, stretching her. With his other hand, he lifted her to wrap her legs around his waist. Quickly, he removed his fingers and replaced them with his member. Slowly he worked his way into her heat. He heard her hiss. He kissed her. "Shh…Relax, it'll go away. Relax." He kissed again, willing the pain away. Making it that she was focused on the kiss, he pulled out slightly, and then quickly jerked forward, entering her completely. Kagome still whimpered, but soon, as he kept pumping into her, they turned to moans of pleasure and breathless calls of his name.

She thought he was going to die from all the pleasure he was causing her to feel. "Mmm…oh, Minato. Ahh!" His thrusts became faster, more desperate. The thing that had been building in her womb began to grow rapidly with each plunge.

His breathing became erratic, and his thrusts desperate, as he tried to push her over the edge and reach his peak as well. "Please…please…" he heard Kagome beg. He made his thrusts harder and faster, he groaned as he felt her walls tightening around him. Soon, her tight walls clamped down on his member, milking it for all it was worth, and he came spasaming into her womb. Kagome screamed his name in pleasure, while he in turn groaned hers into her neck.

Sometime during their actions, Minato had brought them up onto the grass. He collapsed from his position over her and onto the grass next to her. "I love you, Minato." Kagome said quietly, turning on her side so that she could rest her head on his chest.

Minato kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her small form. "I never want to let you go. I'll never leave you."

They lay in the grass for a short while before Minato could feel Kagome shivering. "Oh, how stupid of me. Let's get you dressed and back home before you catch cold."

They dressed silently and Minato quickly flashed to Kagome's bed room. He gave her a kiss and turned to leave, but she stopped him. "No," She whispered. "Don't leave yet, just stay for a while longer…"

He turned back to her and nodded, leading her towards her bed.

**Kagome's Room 7:00am**

She felt him roll out of her bed and place a kiss upon her brow, before hearing him dress and leap out the window. Sighing, she slowly opened her eyes and stared at the open window, recalling her memories of the night before. Minato had taken her two more times before they both fell asleep, exhausted. Kagome rolled to the edge of the bed, to see where her clothes were…tossed around the room. Again she sighed. "Might as well just change into some lazy clothes for the day." She said to herself.

After changing, not bothering to look in a mirror, she slowly made her way downstairs and to the kitchen. _I knew I would be sore, but not __**this**__ sore. Owww-ch…_ she thought. When she got to the kitchen, she shuffled over to the toaster and put in some bread. Turning around, she gave a startled scream and clutched at her heart. "Tou-san! You scared the _crap_ out of me! Can you try to be a little bit louder, or at least warn me when you walk into the room? You are going to end up scaring me to death."

"Good-morning Kagome-chan. You're looking particularly beautiful this morning. Did you have a nice night? Sleep well?" Jiraiya was always so hyper in the morning. Walking over to his daughter, he wrapped her in a large breathtaking hug.

"Actually yes, I did have a nice night last night. I didn't sleep much though. Minato told me that he was going to be gone away for a month on a mission with Kakashi, Obito, and Rin. He said it would be alright, but I can't help but worry. I mean, the kids are only what? Twelve, thirteen?"

Jiraiya nodded. "You should probably brush your hair, Mikoto-san said she would drop Itachi-kun off early, remember?"

That was right! The day before, Uchiha Mikoto had looked her up to see if she could watch Itachi while she went to work at the hospital, and then ran some errands. Of course Kagome had said yes, despite the unusual and unnerving intelligence of the boy, Itachi was cute, and who wouldn't want to spend time with him? Shuffling quickly towards the stairs to her room, Kagome went to go brush her hair and make herself look presentable.

"Kagome," she heard her father yell up the stairs. "Mikoto-san is here. Hurry and come greet her before she leaves."

She managed to shuffle her way down the stairs and to the front door. "Hello, Mikoto-san, it's a pleasure to see you again."

"You too, Kagome-san. I really appreciate you doing this for me, I really needed to get some hours in at work. Itachi really isn't any trouble, and he's not loud at all, so he should be no hassle."

"Oh, it's no problem, really. I love children, so I'm happy to do this."

Mikoto smiled. "Well, I had better be off, you be good, Itachi, okay?"

"Bye, Haha-ue." Itachi said softly.

Mikoto left, and Kagome ushered the little boy inside. "So, Itachi-kun, what would you like to do today? Anything in particular?"

Itachi stared at her. "You look happier than before."

"Ah, well I am. Last time you saw me, one of my friends had died, and I was very hurt by it." She smiled.

"He was a ninja? Ninja's die all the time, you shouldn't be sad because of that."

Kagome sighed. "Have you eaten yet?" He shook his head. "Well, I'll make you something, do you like eggs?"

Itachi smiled a tiny bit. "Yes."

"Mmm, my friend wasn't exactly a ninja, but he did die in battle." Itachi looked at her, confused. "He was just at the wrong place at the wrong time…"

"Kagome-san, what happened? Can you tell me the story?" It was then that Kagome learned that little Itachi loved stories.

"The story? It is a very long one, are you sure you want to hear it?" Itachi nodded enthusiastically, before catching himself. Kagome laughed at his eagerness. "Okay, well, it all began when I was fifteen, and my cat, Buyo, hid in the well house on my shrine…"

She had only been talking for fifteen minutes when Itachi interrupted her with a question. "What is a demon like?" and she proceeded to tell him of the types of demons and the different levels.

"Usually, the insect demons are the weakest and most primal and they strongly resemble giant insects, sometimes with human features; like Mistress Centipede. Their minds are only focused on one thing, and that is to consume, or eat. Some of them actually manage to have more in their brains, but not much, just mostly becoming more powerful." Itachi frowned. "The highest level is Taiyoukai. I've only known one, but he was incredibly powerful. They tend to mostly resemble humans. You can only identify them by the markings on their bodies. Taiyoukai are pretty much indestructible. I haven't even heard of one being purified by a miko."

"What is a miko?" Itachi asked the frown still on his adorable face.

"They are also called shrine maidens or priestesses. Mikos are known to be the purest creature on earth, but I don't know about that. In the olden days, before ninja's and chakra and everything, Mikos were the only thing that had the power to kill demons. Even now, if a demon suddenly appeared, the only way to defeat it without sacrificing many lives is to have a miko handy. But in these times authentic priestesses are very, very rare. As far as I know, there is only one."

Itachi stared at her for a long moment. "Are you the last miko, Kagome-san?"

Her eyes widened slightly. _Isn't he only supposed to be four? Why is he so smart, or is it intuitive?_ Smiling at him, Kagome turned to wash the breakfast dishes. "You are really smart, Itachi-san. But let's keep me being the last authentic priestess a secret, okay? If a lot of people find out, I could be in a lot of danger, and I don't want that."

"Don't worry, Kagome-san, if that ever happens, I'll protect you." Once again, Itachi spoke out of character, and frowned at himself. "I mean, I will be starting at the ninja academy soon, and all the ninjas protect civilians."

"Why, thank-you, Itachi-kun, but I'll be able to handle myself. I don't want anyone getting hurt for my sake..." _Inuyasha… _"Hey, come over here and help me dry these dishes. Afterwards, we'll go somewhere secret and I'll show you something you've never seen before."

**Konoha Hospital-3 Weeks Later Mid afternoon**

Over the last three weeks, Kagome had watched Itachi for Mikoto, who had, after the first day watching Itachi, announced that she was two months pregnant. Most of the time, Itachi would want to know about her adventures in the feudal era, and of her friends.

Right now, however, she wasn't with Itachi. She was waiting to be seen by Tsunade, just a routine check-up that Tsunade wanted her to have once a month. She didn't want to be here though; all she wanted to do was sleep. She had been up late into the night worrying about Minato, he should be back soon.

"Kagome, come on in. The sooner we finish her, the sooner you go home and sleep." Tsunade said.

"Hmmm? Oh, okay." She got up out of her seat and followed Tsunade to her office.

"So, how are you feeling?" A normal question.

Kagome sighed. "I've been tired a lot more than usual. But I guess that it's because I've been so active, what with watching Itachi for Mikoto. And then there is the fact that Minato should be coming back soon, so it's kind of hard to sleep."

"Kagome, you need to relax. Minato is one of the best ninja in Konoha. He'll be fine." Tsunade grasped Kagome's hand and squeezed it before turning around to write something down. "Now…how about everything else? Is your period flow normal? Are you eating right?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes, yes, everything is fine, and yes I'm eating all the right things." She paused. "Actually…no, wait. I was supposed to have gotten my period two weeks ago."

Tsunade's head snapped up at that. "Oh? Has this ever happened before?"

Kagome shrugged. "No, but we can't all be perfect, right? I'm sure it's no big deal. So, doc…am I free to leave?"

"Hold on a moment, I just need to check your heart and blood pressure." That was done in silence. She wrote some notes and then sat, staring at something that was not there.

"So, uh, Tsunade? Can I go now?"

"What? Oh, yes, go ahead Kagome. I'd like for you to come back in two weeks if possible. And let me know if you get your period between now and then."

Kagome left the hospital and went straight home to take a nap. She didn't know how long she was sleeping for, but when she felt someone covering her with blankets, she snapped to alertness. It was dark, and all she could see was tousled hair. Thinking it was her father, she raised herself a little to ask him why he hadn't woke her up earlier.

The person uttered a quiet 'sorry' and turned to face her. "Go back to sleep, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Minato!" Kagome exclaimed. "You're back! When did you get in?" She jumped up to embrace him. He held her tight.

"I got in an hour ago, I would have come sooner but I had some things to do before hand."

"Of course, of course. I was sleeping anyways. How did your mission go? It was successful, obviously, otherwise you wouldn't be here." He pulled away from her and looked in her eyes. She could see the sadness. "Minato…what happened?"

"We lost Obito…"

"W-what?"

"I had my own mission, so Kakashi was to lead Rin and Obito. Something happened, I'm not too sure on the details, but Kakashi lost his left eye and was left with a blind spot. There was a cave-in and Obito pushed Kakashi out of the way of a boulder. Obito got crushed instead of Kakashi."

"Oh, no… Minato, I'm so sorry." Kagome pulled him into a hug once more. "If there is anything I can do…"

"Just being with you is enough. Tell me what you did while I was gone."

So Kagome proceeded to tell Minato about watching Itachi and bumming around her house, but mostly about Itachi. "He's such a little charmer, even if he tries not to be. He'll definitely be a ladies' man."

"Jiraiya-sensei told me that you had an appointment with Tsunade today, and when you came home, you slept. Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing is wrong I was just tired. Though, today's check-up was a bit weird. It seemed like Tsunade had something on her mind. She wants me to come back in two weeks."

"Hmmm," He sounded tired.

Kagome pulled back all of her covers. "Come, lie down. You must be tired. Sleep here for the night." She didn't know about him, but she was out like a light once her head hit the pillow.

**Next Morning- Kagome's room**

A knock sounded on Kagome's door. Startled out of her peaceful rest in Minato arms, Kagome shot up and looked at her clock. Eyes widening, she jumped out of bed and started to pull off her bed clothes, and get dressed for her day.

"Kagome, I realize that Minato is back and you'll be wanting to spend all your time with him, but you do have a job, and Itachi is here. Get your butt in gear and move faster." Jiraiya said.

Frantic, Kagome attempted to put on her tights while running over to her closet to get a sweater dress. "Ugh, why is he here so early? Oh, SHIT!" Unfortunately, her lack in co-ordination had decided to appear and she tripped into her closet door, effectively banging her head on the door. After recovering and getting dressed, she ran to her bedroom door to leave. However, it didn't open when she pulled it. "What the heck? Is this thing stuck?" She pulled it some more. "Come on, you stupid door! Open!" She put her foot up against the wall and pulled harder. The door knob came off and the force of it sent Kagome sprawling back onto her behind. Kagome stood and rubbed at her sore bottom and glared at the door. It swung open into the hallway.

Smacking her head, Kagome sighed. "Why am I so stupid?" She left the room to go make breakfast for the household, not noticing that Minato was awake and silently laughing at her.

Once downstairs, Kagome spied Itachi sitting down on a bench at the breakfast bar. "Ohayo, Itachi-kun! How are you this morning?"

Itachi gave a small reply of 'ohayo'. "Are you alright, Kagome-san? I heard you fall down."

She laughed sheepishly. "O-oh you heard that huh? Well, I'm okay. You want eggs? How about some pancakes as well?"

As she set about making breakfast, Itachi sat thinking about all the stories she had told him about her adventures. She hadn't told him any stories in a while, but now that he thought about it she hadn't told him how she had defeated Naraku. "Kagome-san?"

She had her back turned, creating the mixture for the pancakes. "Hmmm? Yes, what is it, Itachi?"

"You never told me the story of how you defeated Naraku. Will you tell it to me today?"

Kagome paused in what she was doing. "How silly of me!" She turned and faced Itachi. "I must have forgotten about that one. I'll tell you when we go out to pick herbs, okay?"

Minato came down minutes later and without noticing the little Uchiha, walked up to Kagome and hugged her from behind. "Ohayo, beautiful. Did you sleep well?" He kissed her neck.

"Ohayo, Minato. Did you say hello to Itachi-kun? I'm watching him for Mikoto-san today." Kagome turned around and returned his hug before turning around again to resume making breakfast.

Minato turned to say hello to Itachi, and found the boy glaring daggers at him. "E-eh… O-ohayo, Itachi-kun." The boy's glare intensified. "Ah… I'm going to go find Jiraiya-sensei. I need to talk to him about…something…" He kissed Kagome's cheek and quickly left the kitchen, as if Itachi's glare was setting him on fire.

After breakfast, Itachi helped Kagome with the dishes, glaring at Minato whenever he would come too close. "Kagome-san? Can we go pick herbs after this?"

Kagome looked down at the little Uchiha heir and smiled. "Of course we can. Minato—," She was cut off by an ANBU Black Op appearing in the kitchen.

"Namikaze-san, the Hokage would like to speak with you, immediately." And he poof-ed away.

Itachi, who was drying the dishes, smiled wickedly at the news.

"I guess not then. Well, if you finish soon, Itachi-kun and I shall be out in the forest picking herbs. Say hello to Jii-san for me." Kagome said as she too went back to work washing the dishes.

They didn't even hear him leave.

"Kagome, You and Itachi go pick your herbs, I'll finish the dishes." Jiraiya said, coming into the kitchen.

"Thank-you, Tou-san. Come on Itachi-kun, I can tell you my story now." Kagome started to walk towards the front door, when a little hand grabbed hers. "Itachi-kun?"

"C-can I hold your hand, Kagome-san?" Itachi asked with his head down, but he brought it up to reveal large, watery looking, black eyes. The puppy dog look, he knew it would work; he did it to others in his clan.

Kagome's heart melted slightly at the look he was giving her. "Of course, sweetie, I don't mind. Let's go grab our baskets."

He held her hand all the way to the forest, and only when necessary, like bending down to pull an herb out of the ground, did he let go of her hand. "What's going on today, Itachi-kun?" She had asked him.

Itachi only shrugged.

By the time they returned from gathering herbs, Minato had returned from the Hokage's office and appeared quite giddy. "Kagome! Listen to what—,"

"Kagome-san?" Itachi interrupted. "Can we go for ramen and dango for lunch today?"

"One moment, Minato." Kagome looked at him apologetically. She turned to Itachi. "Is that what you want, Itachi?" He nodded. "Alright, I'll just put these herbs away and then we'll go to Ichiraku." Kagome stood from her kneeling position in front of Itachi and walked off to store her herbs.

Once she left the room, Itachi turned to Minato and glared at him once more. "I'm going to marry Kagome someday, so you stay out of my way Namikaze."

Minato looked at the boy and his jaw dropped. This little boy was serious about what he just said. And what could he say to a four year old without hurting his feelings? 'You're cute but Kagome is my girlfriend and you're only four.' No way. So he opted for gaping at the little boy instead.

"Minato," Kagome said as she came back into the room. "Close your mouth, or you will catch flies. Are you ready to go Itachi?"

The child nodded. "My feet hurt though, can you carry me?" He gave her puppy eyes again, and she gave in.

Once he was in her arms, and had his arms securely wrapped around Kagome's neck, Itachi turned and gave Minato a wicked smile. "Are you coming, Minato? Teuchi-san would love to see you." Itachi frowned at that, and laid his head in the crook of Kagome's neck.

Minato smiled at his small victory. "Of course, Kagome, I would love to go with you."

They walked to Ichiraku and sat down. Minato wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and leaned over to kiss her temple. "I love you," He whispered.

Kagome was about to reply when a small hand grabbed her sweater dress and tugged a couple times. Sighing, Kagome turned to Itachi. "Yes?"

"When I start the ninja academy, will I still be able to see you?" He was stirring his miso ramen with his chopsticks.

"Of course you will, but not as much as now." Kagome replied.

"Good, because you are my girlfriend and a boyfriend has to see his girlfriend."

Kagome smiled, while Minato chocked on his ramen. "Itachi, I'm just your babysitter, not your girlfriend." She said softly.

"B-but, I like you." He said his eyes full of tears. "Don't you like me?"

Kagome melted a little inside. "Oh, sweetie, don't cry…of course I like you. But I cannot be your girlfriend. I am too many years older than you."

Itachi's eyes were suddenly clear of tears. "So, when I am your age will you be my girlfriend?"

She laughed. "We'll see in thirteen years. Are you ready for some dango? Teuchi-san, Minato will pay for this whenever he finishes." She picked up Itachi and walked away from the ramen stand, towards the dango shop.

When Minato walked into the shop, Itachi had seated himself on Kagome's lap and was busy munching away on his dango, while Kagome sipped some tea. "I ordered you some tea." She said.

"Thank-you, my dear." He went to kiss her, when Itachi shoved his face out of the way and kissed her himself.

Minato had had enough of this. "Why you little—,"

"Itachi! That wasn't a nice thing to do, why would you do that?" Kagome asked the little boy.

"But I was trying to get up and I slipped! I didn't mean to hit him."

_That little liar!_ Minato seethed silently. He did not like the Uchiha males, they had some serious issues.

"Oh alright, just eat your dango while Minato and I finish our tea, and then I think a nap will do you good, you look a bit tired."

They finished their tea and dango and left for Kagome and Jiraiya's home. Once there, Kagome had Itachi lie on a couch in the living room and take his nap. Kagome sat on the other couch, tired herself.

"You should take a quick nap," Minato suggested. "You aren't the only one who looks tired."

Kagome smiled at him. "No, no, no… you had something you needed to tell me. You can tell me now."

Minato smiled and stroked the top of her head softly. "Nah, it's not that important…" He shook his head, effectively cutting off Kagome's protest. "Listen, we'll go over to my place tonight, and I'll tell you then, okay? Now, lie down and go to sleep."

He had lied. Of course it was important, it was the best news he could have ever received. But Kagome looked so tired, and worn out, that he couldn't stand to see her like that. And so, after watching her fall asleep, he went in search of Jiraiya so he could tell someone the news now, instead of later. Jiraiya looked smug, as if he knew all along that the outcome would be this.

A knock at the front door ended their short conversation. Minato headed up to answer it. "Ah, Uchiha-san, you'd be here for Itachi-kun?" He greeted the man at the door. "He's sleeping right now, would you like to come in and get him?"

Uchiha Fugaku said nothing and nodded. Minato led him to the living area, and stopped dead at what greeted his eyes. "What the—? How did he…? And so quietly…" Itachi had meandered from the couch he was sleeping on to Kagome's couch, and curled up on top of Kagome's chest. "Eh-heh, well I wasn't expecting this…"

Fugaku once again said nothing as he picked his son up off of the sleeping woman, and headed towards the door. Before he left, he turned to Minato. "Please give Kagome-san our thanks, and I'll have Mikoto drop off the money tomorrow." With a sharp nod of his head, Fugaku left the house and started towards the Uchiha complex.

Later that night, Minato took Kagome to his house and made oden. Kagome protested of course. "Minato, it's your first night back, you should be relaxing. And I should be cooking."

Minato scoffed. "You don't know how to make oden yet, Kagome. I'd prefer to live through dinner."

"Whatever. What was it that you were so excited to tell me? And for the record, you are a horrible liar. I know it was important." Minato smiled and shook his head. "Let's see. I'm going to try to guess what it is you were going to tell me by using my super excellent deduction skills. You were excited, and there are only a few things that you are very excited about. It's either, you got an awesome raise, or you created a new jutsu, or Jii-san finally named you his successor, or Teuchi-san made a new flavour of ramen. But since we wear at Ichiraku today and you ordered the same thing it's not that. And you had a meeting with Jii-san this morning, so it's highly unlikely that you created a new jutsu, but I wouldn't know that so there is twenty percent for that possibility. So it's either you are the new Hokage, or you got a raise for your awesomeness. Am I close?" She looked to Minato to see a stunned look on his face.

Minato stared at her. Suddenly he stepped away from his cooking and swept Kagome up into a bone-crushing hug and a breathtaking kiss. "Ahh, I'm so lucky! I have the smartest girlfriend ever. So lucky, so lucky… But miss smarty-pants, you forgot that I could get absolutely ecstatic over the fact that I am completely and utterly in love with you."

"You're cute," Kagome kissed him. "But, you didn't answer my question."

"Oh sit down miss puzzle-figure-outer. Oden is ready."

"You're good at avoiding questions. This oden had better be good, or I'll be upset."

And it was good; Kagome ate nearly four full bowls. Minato gaped at her as she ate. "Ne… Kagome? Were you hungry?"

She scrunched her face cutely. "Yeah…I've been eating a lot lately. I think I'm going through a growth spurt. I'll ask Tsunade about it when I go see her in two weeks. So are you going to tell me if my deductions were close or do I have to start assuming?"

They had gotten up to do the dishes. "Well, I suppose it won't hurt. You pretty much got it right in your deductions. The old man finally decided to retire and named me Fourth Hokage. It will be official in a couple weeks, after he trains me for the position—,"

"Oww-ch! I'm sorry, that's really awesome, I don't believe it! You'll make and awesome Hokage, I just know it." Kagome smiled and hissed in pain at the same time. She had been washing the knife he had used to cut the vegetables, and in her surprise she had cut diagonally down her index finger and down across her palm. Her hand was closed in a fist to stop it from bleeding, but it didn't quite work.

"Here give me your hand." Minato took her wrist and slowly opened her hand. It began pouring blood, and ran down her arm, dripping onto the floor. "You cut it real deep. I don't think I'll be able to fix this. We can wrap this up and head over to Tsunade."

"Oh, don't worry about it, Minato. Here, give me a rag." She wiped the blood off of her hand. And as it started to appear again, it began to crystallize. The crystallized blood began to close the wound. Within a minute it had healed completely. "See? All better."

Minato gaped at the now smooth skin on her palm. "That is a little bit different… you didn't use any chakra."

Kagome went on with the dishes. "Yea, well after my heart fused with the jewel, I've noticed there are some perks to being joined with it." She paused once more, her back pencil straight.

"Kagome? What's wrong? Did you cut yourself again?" Minato asked jokingly.

"I know this energy, this aura…" It was powerful, and slightly different than the last time she felt it.

"Energy? Aura? Kagome what are you talking about?"

He didn't get an answer, she had dropped what she was doing and ran out of the apartment.

"Kagome! Stop, Kagome, where are you going?" Minato ran after her. She ran to the down the streets, past the training areas and to the village gates. "What the hell, Kagome, don't just run off like that! You scared me." He said once she came to an abrupt stop.

She wasn't listening; instead, she was staring off into the trees, trembling as a ghost from her past draped in all white stepped from the trees and into her line of vision.

"I knew it." Her voice shook. "I knew it was you…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**Konoha Gates- 8:31 pm**

Minato looked at the man who had just stepped out of the trees. At least, he thought it was a man. He had never seen such unearthly beauty in his life; long silver hair, pristine white clothes, an aristocratic face that reflected no emotion and held strange markings, and weird body armour. "Kagome, who is this?"

Once again he got no answer. Instead, the unknown figure spoke one word. "…Priestess…"

That must have broken Kagome out of her stupor. Her mood changed from shaken to absolutely furious in one second. "You JERK! I cannot believe you have the nerve to show your face to me! Now of all times! If you have been alive, then why on earth haven't I seen you? Do you know what I've been through! You filthy, mangy, no-good, son of a—,"

"I do not believe it is necessary to insult my mother, Priestess. And please do not complain about not seeing me for three months. I have had to wait five-hundred years. It has been most difficult to keep myself hidden for that long." Kagome marched up to the man and slapped him hard across the face, and was about to slap him again when he caught her wrist. "Do not think to strike me again, woman. I have come here for a purpose. Now act as the Priestess you are, you look like a fool."

Kagome stood up straight, silent tears running down her face. "Well then, Lord Sesshoumaru, why have you sought me out?"

Minato gaped. First it was about the fact that the man had said he had waited five-hundred years, but now it was about the fact that this man, standing in front of him, casually talking with his girlfriend, was Lord Sesshoumaru. The Demon Lord of old. Many a ninja had been destroyed for trying to capture him and use him as a summon.

"As I have previously stated, it has been difficult for me to have kept hidden all of these years, and I have come to an acceptable conclusion. However, I shall not discuss it here, in the presence of others," Sesshoumaru looked over to Minato and sniffed. "Even if he is your mate. You humans do get over things quickly, I've noticed. Have you already gotten over the dog?"

Kagome stiffened, blushed and then fumed. "As far as I know, Lord Sesshoumaru, my personal life is and never has been any of your concern. And please don't bring _that_ up again. I prefer not to talk about it. You have stated your purpose demon, you wish to hide, and think that I in some way can help you achieve this? Where and when do you propose we speak of it?"

"I shall seek you out when you are alone and speak to you then." Kagome nodded and was about to turn when he stopped her and whispered in her ear. "I know you wish to hear of the kit, to see if he survived. After the battle I took him in and reared him, as I had no successor of my own. He has grown into his full capacities, which for a Kitsune is nine tails, and travels around the world. However, recently I've gotten word of him being controlled by a manipulative man. He is being used to destroy villages and countries. At the end of his path of destruction, no doubt is Konoha. October, at the latest, he shall be here." With that, he took his leave.

She stood rooted to the spot. Shippou was alive. Her son was alive, but he was being controlled. He was going to destroy the village. What was she going to do? "Shippou…"

Minato approached her. "Kagome… are you alright?"

Kagome snapped around and looked at him in the eyes, her own eyes sharp and thoughtful. "Yeah… I'm fine. Come on; let's go back to your apartment. I have to tell you something." She grabbed his hand and they walked quickly back to his home.

"Kagome, I know something is wrong, just tell me. You know you can trust me, right?"

"Of course I know that," She waved him off and began pacing the floor. "Don't be silly. I'm trying to think. Dishes, doing the dishes will help me think." She went to the kitchen to resume washing the dishes. "No, don't help me, I need to think."

He sat down at the kitchen table, watching her. She had finished the dished quickly and had resumed pacing. "Kagome, you are going to pace a hole into the middle of the kitchen…" As he said that, Kagome walked to the living room, and he heard a muted thump.

She had flopped cross-legged onto the floor and was playing with a pinkish sphere, the size of a small melon. "Mama told you somewhat about my life in the feudal era, right?" She asked him, thoughtfully. He nodded. "Then she must have told you about my companions; Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippou. My cute, little Shippou."

"Yes, she showed us a photo book as well, why? And what is that in your hands?"

She ignored his question. "Shippou is a Kitsune. He was orphaned when he was very young, and he eventually came into my care. Shippou, was small, and didn't have much power. He was weak." She held the sphere up. "Don't touch it, my powers have manifested into this sphere. It holds all of my memories of Shippou."

Minato looked into the glowing ball of power, and saw a small boy with fiery red hair and a bushy orange tail. He was talking animatedly to someone, until a large fist came down upon his head. The picture shifted to a boy wearing red, who looked to be around seventeen. The necklace he wore around his neck glowed pink and the boy was sent crashing to the ground. The picture shifted once again to the little boy, who was now crying, and a pair of hands picked him up and brought him closer. The sphere dissolved.

Kagome sighed. "Apparently, after the battle with Naraku, and after I had been sent back to my time, Sesshoumaru took Shippou in and reared him. As his successor, I think. There is this thing with Kitsune's, every time they grow more powerful, they gain a tail. The most powerful is nine tails. Sesshoumaru has told me Shippou has reached nine tails." Minato's eyes widened.

"Kagome—,"

"Shippou wouldn't hurt a fly." She told Minato firmly. She had heard the whispers of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, but she didn't think that it would have been her Shippou. Sighing, Kagome pushed her bangs out of her face. "Someone is controlling _my_ kit for his or her revenge or something of the sort. They are _using_ him for their own stupid little vendetta against this village."

"You think someone holds a grudge against Konoha?"

"I have no idea. I haven't lived here my whole life, so I wouldn't know. Maybe Tou-san would know?"

Minato nodded and scooped Kagome up, flash-stepping to her house.

"Tou-san! I need to ask you a question!" Kagome yelled through the house, as soon as Minato set her down. "Tou-saaaaan!"

"I'm right here Kagome you don't need to yell…"Jiraiya said from the living room.

"Well then answer me when I call you the first time. Yeesh! This is important." She curled up in an armchair.

Minato spoke then. "Sensei, we need to know if there is anyone you might know of that might hold a grudge against Konoha."

"Why, is there something going on?"Jiraiya stared at the two young adults. "There is… Minato, Kagome, tell me what is happening."

Minato told him.

"This is serious, have you told the Hokage?"

Kagome sighed in frustration. "What is the point in telling Jii-san if he is retiring? This is _our_ problem now. Minato's because he is the one who will be protecting the village, and mine because Shippou is my kit."

Jiraiya looked at his daughter. "Kagome, you know the best way to solve this may be to destroy Shippou."

Kagome took that blow straight to the chest. "Please tell me I did not just hear you say 'destroy Shippou.'" She whispered, smoothly getting off of the armchair.

Minato stepped forward. "Sensei is right, Kagome. That might be the only way."

Kagome stepped back. "You too, Minato? You would kill Shippou? My Shippou?"

"You've got to understand, Kagome," Jiraiya said. "That would save both him and the village."

"I've got to understand?! I understand perfectly! That is the stupidest solution I have ever heard! Do you two not understand when I say _MY_ kit?" She yelled. "Let me make it easier for you! Shippou is my _son!_ He is my child, and I will not let _anyone _kill him."

"We understand that you want to protect him, but killing him would protect him." Jiraiya insisted.

Kagome looked down, her rage boiling beneath her skin. "Killing him is not the only option…" She ground out between clenched teeth. "Jiraiya, you and Minato have no idea what it is like to raise a child and feel that protectiveness towards them. When it is a demon child, that protectiveness is a hundred times more powerful."

"Kagome, you know I feel—,"

"NO! Don't even say you feel that protective of me! You have only known me for three months! Three months out of _eighteen years_! There is no way in hell you can feel like that. And Minato doesn't have clue because he doesn't have a kid! So I don't want to hear you two giving your sympathies, because you haven't got a clue."

Minato stepped up to Kagome. "Kagome, calm down. You need to be rational," He grabbed her shoulders, and her hands clenched into fists at her side. "We must—, I must do what is best for the village, and if that mean killing Kyuubi no Kitsune, then I will."

Kagome's jaw dropped slightly, and Jiraiya backed away. Closing her eyes and taking a slow, deep breath, she looked up at the man who stood in front of her, holding her shoulders almost affectionately. "Are you telling me, Minato, that if you had a son or a daughter even, that you loved to the point of death, you would sacrifice them, in order to save this village?"

He looked straight in her eyes and replied without hesitation. "If that one life could save this village, then yes, I would. One life is better than one hundred."

Kagome shrugged his hand off of her shoulders. It was a moment before anything happened. She reached up to put her hands on his shoulders, and pulled his head down so she could whisper in his ear. "You're_ disgusting_." She spat, kneeing him in the crotch, then pulling away so she could proceed to punch him across the face. "I never want to talk to you, or see your face again, you filthy bastard. And I hope that you never have kids."

"Kagome—," He started. However, she was already up the stairs and slamming her door closed.

"I think she broke-up with you, you never know with women." Jiraiya said.

"Thanks Sensei, you are really helping me here." Minato groaned. "She has a mean right-hook."

Jiraiya laughed. "I wouldn't be worrying about your face, if I was you. That knee to the groin looked terribly painful. But if you wanted my advice, I'd tell you to stay clear of her for a while. Women can hold some awfully long grudges. In the meantime, I'll try to talk to her tonight, but if I can't get through to her, her mother is moving in tomorrow, so they'll have a nice long talk, no doubt."

Minato nodded and poof-ed out of the house.

Jiraiya sighed and walked up the stairs. He put his ear to Kagome's door and listened. She was crying. "Kagome," He knocked on the door. "Can I talk to you?"

"No…just go away."

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning."

Behind the closed door, Kagome was huddled on her bed, the sheets were stripped from it because they had smelt of Minato, and her window was open, in order to air out her room.

She couldn't believe that he had said that. What kind of monster would sacrifice his own child to save a stupid village? Instead of sacrificing the child, he should sacrifice himself; maybe he was just too selfish.

"Oh, mama, where are you when I need you?"

**Next Morning 8:52 am**

Kagome woke to a soft knocking on her door, she kept her eyes closed, not really wanting to be disturbed. The person on the other side of the door, presumably her father, came in and sat on the edge of the bed. "I know you're awake, Kagome, why don't you open your eyes." That voice! She knew that voice.

"Mama!" She exclaimed, jumping up quickly to embrace her mother. "Just when I needed you most, you show up. Thank the heavens."

"Yes," Yui stroked Kagome's hair. "Jiraiya told me what's going on. It was horrible for Minato to say that he would do that. But what you did wasn't very nice either. That young man has a lot on his plate; becoming leader of a village during war, and having a feral demon loose, bent on destroying Konoha. It's all a lot to deal with."

"Oh please, mama. That doesn't even hold a candle to what I had to do, forgive me for not making a big deal out of this."

Yui looked sternly at Kagome for a long while.

"Okay, I may have gone a bit far last night, but mama," Her eyes began to water. "They want to _kill_ my Shippou. You've got to know how I feel."

"Of course I do, dear. But I wouldn't have reacted the way you did. Your father has told me that he thought that you two were very much infatuated with each other, and then you tell Minato you never want to see or talk to him again? That's all very unfair, Kagome."

Kagome nodded slightly. "By the way, what are you doing in Konoha?"

Yui smiled. "I'm pregnant. Your father thought that we should be together this time, so I decided to move to Konoha. Grandpa decided to stay and keep the shrine. Souta is training as a monk, so he wanted to stay behind."

That afternoon found Kagome wandering in the forest outside of Konoha. Earlier that morning, she had felt Sesshoumaru's jyaki flare in this area and she had decided to find it. "No such luck, obviously." She muttered to herself.

"Priestess, I am here." The voice came from behind her. "Come, follow me."

"What is so important, that we need to meet in private, so no one can hear us?" She asked as she followed him to a clearing.

"I have been trying to find a way to keep myself hidden from the world, and recently, in this land of the Shinobi, I have discovered a way."

"Oh?"

Sesshoumaru sat, and motioned for her to sit as well. "There are weaker demons that have been captured and trained into becoming…weapons…for the shinobi. I've had some stupid, fool-hardy humans attempt to capture me as well, however none survived. I have studied these summons, and decided I will offer myself up as a weapon to you, as long as you keep me hidden from the humans. I shall serve your family for as long as your line lives, though, through daughters only." She looked sceptical. "I assure you, Priestess Kagome, if you agree to this, I shall help you save Shippou from his captor."

Kagome's face brightened. "Truly? You'd do this, even though I have no skills as a shinobi what so ever? I don't even know a thing about summons."

"I shall conduct the ceremony; it is short and nearly painless." She grabbed her left wrist, and dug his clawed thumb into her flesh and bit his other thumb to smear blood over the wound. Kagome hissed. With his index finger he carved something into her skin, and handed her a knife. "Carve your name onto your wrist. This is the contract that binds us. When your eldest daughter comes of age, this shall appear on her wrist and she shall have to carve her name as well. If you ever need me, pierce the skin of this wrist and I shall answer." After he finished speaking, a white light enveloped him and shot into the contract he had carved onto her wrist.

The markings of the contract shifted after the light disappeared. A blue crescent moon surrounded by an intricate vine like pattern appeared. "Well at least it's not scarred or horribly ugly. Now, how do I get home?"

The next two weeks, Kagome spent with her mother, and she didn't see hide or hair of Minato Namikaze. Now she was back at the Konoha hospital for the appointment she had made with Tsunade. Her mother was also there to meet the doctor.

"So you are the woman who caught Jiraiya's eye. I don't know what you saw in him, but kudos for you. Pregnant, I see. Do you mind if I take a look at your mother before your check up Kagome?" Tsunade asked, already dragging her mother to her office.

"Uh…not a… problem…" The door shut. Kagome sat in the waiting room, her knees drawn to her chest. Lately she had begun feeling sick, she would feel like she would have to vomit, but she would be able to push it down. Though, it had begun getting more powerful, to the point where she could hardly keep it down.

"Kagome, dear wake-up it is time for Tsunade to look you over." Her mother shook her. She must have dozed off.

She walked into the office and closed the door behind her. "Hello Tsunade-san."

"Hello, Kagome. I see you have been getting a little more sleep." Tsunade gave her a friendly hug before she sat down.

"Yeah, not much though."

"Mhmm… your mother told me about the fight you and Minato had. I was wondering why I hadn't seen you two together for the past few weeks, and you weren't at the ceremony this morning to congratulate him on becoming Hokage. Maybe you actually miss him?"

Kagome glared. "Can we just get on with this?"

Tsunade smiled. "Yes, yes. Alright, so the main reason for this appointment is that you haven't had your monthly gift for over a month, correct?" Kagome nodded. "Alright, so tell me how you've been feeling. Fine?"

Kagome sighed. "No, I've been more irritable lately, and I've been getting nauseous feelings, but I haven't thrown up yet."

Nodding, Tsunade jotted something down on Kagome's file. "Alright, do you mind if I check you out with my chakra?"

"Do whatever you have to do to fix me, Tsunade-san."

Tsunade had Kagome lie down on the hospital bed and proceeded to examine her internal structure. "Well, there isn't anything wrong with your stomach." She moved her hand lower. "Ah, that's what I thought." She moved away.

"What is it Tsunade? What's wrong with me?" Kagome asked, sitting up.

"Well, I wouldn't say anything is wrong, in fact, you're perfectly healthy."

"Okay well, what's going on then?"

"Well, Kagome," The door opened and Minato, still dressed in his ceremonial garb, walked in before she could stop the next words that came from her mouth. "You're pregnant."

The words that were on his lips faded, as he saw the patient in the room. And then Tsunade's words sunk in. "What?"

"What?"Kagome whispered at the same time. She slid off of the bed and stepped towards Tsunade. "You are just joking right, Tsunade-san?"

Minato still shocked, repeated what he had said before, louder this time. "What?"

"I'm absolutely serious, you are eight weeks pregnant."

"_What?!_"

Kagome turned to Minato. "Would you _shut…UP!_ Here I am about to have a minor breakdown, and all you can say is _**what!?**_. What the hell are you doing here anyways? Don't you know how to knock?"

"Kagome…" Her mother walked into the room, ushering Minato through the doorway. "Wait until the door is closed until you start screaming, you don't want to make a scene do you? Now, Tsunade-san, would you tell me what has happened."

Tsunade told her.

"Oh, well, how did this happen?"

"I'll tell you how this happened, mama. _This_ all happened because _he_," She jabbed a finger in Minato's direction. "…Couldn't keep his _dick_ in his pants!"

"Hold on a moment Kagome," Minato protested. "It takes two to tango, and you couldn't close your legs, it was open invitation!"

"That is _enough_ of that!" Yui silenced them. "You're absolutely right, it took the _two_ of you to create this problem, and it's going to take the _both_ of you to figure out what's going to happen now."

"But mama—," Kagome started.

"Don't 'but mama' me, young lady. You and Minato are going to get back together and figure this out, even if I have to force you. Do you both understand me?"

"Yes, ma'am." Minato replied immediately.

Kagome hesitated. "…Yes, mama, but what about Tou-san?"

"What about me?" Jiraiya asked, stepping through the door.

"Oh boy…" Tsunade groaned.

"Isn't it wonderful, Jiraiya!?" Yui exclaimed. "Minato and Kagome got back together!"

Jiraiya looked at the two young adults. Minato's eyes were wide and he had gone as white as a sheet. Kagome stood across the room, with her arms crossed, face pouting and tears pooling in her eyes. "Really? Why? I thought Kagome hated you…"

"I do…" Kagome squeaked.

"She does…" Minato piped.

"It was really rather romantic, Jiraiya, wasn't it Tsunade? Kagome was here for a check-up and Minato barged in just as soon as Tsunade was telling Kagome she was pregnant. Minato couldn't just leave her alone, since it _is_ his child. So they decided to work out their differences and forget that little spat they had two weeks ago and get back together."

"Uh, very romantic, Yui-san." Tsunade said in the background.

"Huh…That's why they got back together, eh?" He turned on Minato, who was even whiter, if that was possible. "I thought I told you that if you defiled my little girl, I would gut you with a white-hot, dull kunai. I thought that this threat would be enough for you to keep your little dick in your pants. Tsunade, how long has it been?"

"Eight weeks."

"Eight weeks…eight weeks…" Jiraiya mused. "Eight weeks ago was just before you left for that mission. And if my memory serves correctly, that was the night I threatened you. Yet you _still_ touched my baby girl. Forget the kunai, I'm going to have Gamabunta step on you, chew on you, spit you out and step on you some more, and then I'm going to stick you into a toads belly and have the acid eat away at your left-over's."

Kagome snorted in laughter.

"What are you laughing at? You are just as to blame as Minato. You let him do this to you! You can go home and clean the house," Jiraiya said to her. "And then you can make dinner."

She gaped, and huffed before she stomped to the door and kicked it off its hinges and into the wall across the hall, crumbling the dry-wall.

They all stared after her as she left. "I-uh-I have to get to work…" Minato poof-ed out of the office.

"Jiraiya," Tsunade said. "You are paying for all the damage she caused."

"I'll make sure he does, Tsunade-san. Come on Jiraiya, let's go see what trouble you caused with Kagome. And on our way home, I'll tell you some secrets about dealing with pregnant women."

Dinner that night was quiet, and Kagome didn't eat. "Kagome," Yui said softly. "You should eat."

"I'm not hungry. I'll be in my room."

"No you won't, sit down, Kagome. We are going to talk about this, and what you are going to do." Jiraiya said, eating his rice.

"Well, I don't want to. Goodnight." Kagome said, getting up from her kneeling position.

"Sit_ down_, young lady." Her mother said firmly. "You will not leave this table until I say you can, clear?"

Kagome glared at her mother. "Crystal, but don't expect me to say anything."

Jiraiya and Yui finished eating and Yui cleared the table. A knock sounded at the door and Jiraiya left to go get it, leaving Kagome sitting alone at the table. "Would you like some tea, Kagome?"

"I don't want anything okay, just leave me alone."

Jiraiya came back into the room with whoever was at the door. "You can sit next to Kagome, Minato. Yui will be just a moment."

Minato knelt next to Kagome. No one spoke, and the only sounds heard were that of clanking dishes. Yui brought out some tea on a tray, and poured some for everyone.

"I told you I don't want any. Stop shoving things in my face, my gosh…" Kagome shoved the tea back at her mother.

"Kagome Higurashi, stop acting like a spoiled child, and drink your tea." Yui placed the tea back in front of her daughter. "Now, we are going to talk about how you two are going to deal with this unborn child you've created. We can go over your options like abortion, and adoption, or we can talk about what you two are going to do if you keep it."

Kagome spoke up. "Abortion is not an option, mother. I can't believe you even suggested that."

"Well then maybe you should tell us_ what exactly_ you want to do, instead of moping around."

Mother and daughter glared at each other. Jiraiya looked to Minato who was still silent. "What would you like to do, Minato?" He asked.

"Well, uh, sensei. I would like to keep it."

Kagome broke the glare with her mother, and stared wide eyed at Minato. "You…what? I'm sorry, but I seem to recall you saying you would sacrifice your own child if it would save the village."

Yui leaned over to Jiraiya. "Now that they are talking, they'll make-up. Let's leave them be."

Kagome continued without noticing her parents leave the room. "…and now you say you want to keep the kid? I'm not going to let you near it, forget it."

"Kagome, you didn't let me finish before…"

"I don't even want to hear it. I'm leaving." She made to get up and Minato followed, grabbing her shoulders and making her face him.

"Would you just _listen_ to me!? If that one person could save the village, then yes I would use them, but,_ but_ I would try my hardest to come up with a solution so they wouldn't die, even if I had to substitute myself. I'm sorry if I made you angry in any way Kagome. I'm sorry." He pulled her into a tight hug. "Please forgive me. I've been so miserable without you…"

She stood in his arms, unresponsive. When she didn't respond to his apologies, he pulled away and began to turn away. Kagome grabbed his sleeve before he could leave. "…I want to keep it too…" She said quietly, her eyes shifting anywhere but his face. "B-but, I'm only eighteen, and I don't know what to do, and, and Shippou was already five when he came to me, plus he was a demon and demon children mature faster than humans…" Tears streaked down her face.

Minato pulled her into another hug. "Then we'll figure this out together, alright? We'll be okay…"

Yui and Jiraiya poked their heads around the corner. "See, I told you they would make-up. Isn't that just so cute?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Kagome was laying on her couch in the Hokage's office, flipping through her Father's first unsuccessful book, 'The Legend of the Gutsy Ninja'. She didn't know why it wasn't successful; it was excellent, just like Minato had said. "This is a good book, but why did he name the main character after a fishcake?" She rested her hands on her large stomach it was already so big and she still had three months left.

"I don't know," Minato said. "But it suits the main character. Besides, I like that name."

"Naruto? But…it's a fishcake."

"Yes, I know."

She tried to turn to face Minato, but her flexibility had gone down severely since her stomach started to grow. "Uh, sometimes I really hate this, I can't do anything! Minato come over here and help me up." She held out her hand and Minato was there to grab it. "Thanks. I need to walk, are you finished? Come walk with me."

"I'm not quite finished, but I could use a break."

Together they walked out of the Hokage office and unintentionally started walking to Ichiraku Ramen. "By the way, Kagome, what is that on your wrist? It doesn't look like a seal or anything."

"On my wrist? What are you—oh that! No, no, of course it isn't a seal, well maybe in a way it is. But it is a summons contract." She lifted her left wrist to look at it. "I completely forgot about it until you mentioned it. I wonder if he's bored…"

"A summon. How did you manage that? You have virtually no chakra." Minato said without thinking.

Kagome huffed and crossed her arms above her protruding belly. "Actually I do, and it's a good amount too. Nobody, meaning the doujutsu users, can see it because it is so intermingled with my priestess powers that they look the same." They reached the ramen stand, and Kagome immediately ordered miso ramen.

"Anything for you, Hokage-sama?" Teuchi asked Minato.

Minato sighed. He had repeatedly told the man to call him by his name, but the man refused to listen. "No thanks, Teuchi-san." He turned back to Kagome. "Really? That's interesting, what is your summon?

"He's a dog, well more like a pampered pooch, with a really big pedigree. I'll introduce you to him later. Thank-you, Teuchi-san." She snapped her chopsticks and began to eat.

"You are very much welcome, Kagome-sama." Kagome rolled her eyes at the formality, she's been getting that since word got out that she was pregnant with the Hokage's child. "Are you sure it's okay for you to be eating so much ramen when you are pregnant? I am grateful that you enjoy my ramen, don't get me wrong, but it isn't the healthiest thing you could be eating."

"She claims it's the baby who chooses what she eats, Teuchi-san." Minato told him.

"Ah! T hat was good. Thanks again." Kagome resurfaced.

"No problem, it's on the house." Teuchi said as he took her bowl.

Kagome shook her head and got out the Froggy purse her father had gotten for her birthday two months back. "No it's not. I'm paying for it, and you will take the money, because I don't feel like bickering back and forth today." She placed her money on the counter. "Come on Minato, you need to finish your papers and I want to rest my feet."

Minato watched as she wobbled out of the stand. She looked a little awkward with her giant belly, like she was about to topple over under the weight. Kagome was a naturally small person, and seeing her like that made many people stare and talk. Of course she ignored it, until she got back home or into the office. When she was safe away from prying eyes, she would either scream and shout about how those people had no manners and no lives for standing there staring at her, or she would cry because she thought they were staring at her because she was fat. Some days she even did both.

They were stopped during their walk back by Jiraiya, who looked a little riled up. "Kagome, your mother wants you. Hello, Minato. Come on, Kagome, it's a little bit important."

"Oh calm down, Tou-san, it's not like she's giving birth or anything."

"Actually…"

"Oh well, that changes things. Is she at the hospital?" She started to walk in that direction. "Minato, you go finish your paper work, I'll probably still be at the hospital when you finish…"

Impatiently, Jiraiya scooped up his slowly moving daughter. "I have been looking for you for hours, she could have had the kid already, and I don't have time to wait for you to waddle your way halfway across the village." He explained.

"You know what, Tou-san, I could complain about that insult, but my feet hurt and you are doing me a great favour. And by the way, she probably is still in labour, usually it lasts for twenty-four hours, you don't need to worry, at least, not until she starts screaming." Jiraiya looked down at her. "I have been present at a dozen births over the last four years, at least. So calm down, and relax."

They entered the hospital and went to the delivery waiting rooms. Jiraiya set Kagome down and began to pace. Hours passed and Jiraiya was still pacing, Minato had arrived a short while ago and Kagome leaned on his shoulder. Screams pierced the air.

"Argh!! Jiraiya, I'm having you fixed!" Yui screamed, and Jiraiya paled.

"Ooo, I guess it's time. Tou-san, would you mind going to the Barbeque and grabbing me some food? And some pickles too?" Kagome sat up straight.

"Why don't you have—,"

"Then take Minato with you, just get out of here! It'll be over by the time you get back…"

"Well, he certainly takes after Tou-san." Kagome said, looking at the baby that her mother held.

Yui laughed tiredly. "Yes he does, would you like to hold him? Here, make sure you support his head." She handed her daughter her new born son, and slipped into a light doze.

"Hello you little cotton ball, I'm your older sister. It's nice to finally meet you." She stared down at the baby boy, whose head was covered in white hair. He looked like a little old man. Just to think, in a few months time, she would be taking care of her own.

"Kagome, is it…over?" Jiraiya asked as he and Minato returned from getting her barbeque. "Did she…? Is the baby…?"

Kagome turned to him, babe in her arms sleeping. "They're both okay, Tou-san. Mama was just tired is all, and babies sleep a lot. Do you want to hold him? He looks just like you, oh, and you should name him, mama said she wanted you to."

"A…son?" Jiraiya said bemused, while Kagome placed the baby in his arms.

"Yes Tou-san. A son, congratulations. Make sure his head is supported." She helped him situate himself with the baby and then stepped back. Minato was there behind her to manuver his arms around her stomach in an awkward hug.

"Just think," He bent down and whispered in her ear. "In three months we'll be able to hold our own baby." He buried his face in her neck.

Kagome put her hands over his and squeezed. She had been thinking, a lot, and it scared her. The whole birthing process and taking care of it, having it tie her down. What if she wanted to go travel? It was bound to happen, after four years of traveling over feudal Japan, she knew she would get restless, and hungry for adventure. She turned around and gave Minato a peck on the lips. "Yea…"

"Kenta…" Jiraiya said suddenly. "His name will be Kenta." Healthy and stout.

"What a wonderful name, dear." Came the quiet voice of Yui.

Jiraiya walked over and sat beside her, they looked into each other's eyes and Kagome decided that it was time to leave. "Come on, Minato. I'm tired, let's head home." Minato had moved into the Hokage's home just after he was appointed, and after many arguments, and much insistence from her parents, Kagome moved in with him two months later.

They made it home slowly, Kagome nearly asleep on her feet. "I need to lie down," she mumbled. "My feet hurt and my back hurts, and I just want to sleep."

"We're home now, love. I'll carry you up to bed if you want. You don't look like you are going to be able to make it up the stairs."

"M'kay…" She said sleepily.

She was in labour. She couldn't feel anything, but she knew, oh yes, she knew.

"Okay, now push! 1…2…3…4…5…6…" A distant voice counted. "Come on Kagome! You can do it!"

"Come on baby, just a few more pushes, and then it will be all over." Her mother's voice said, also distant.

"Mom?" She heard herself ask. "Mama, I can't do it…" she cried.

A hand took hers. "Yes you can, baby. Breathe Kagome, breathe."

"It hurts, mama! It hurts so much. Please make it stop!"

A loud crash was heard, followed up by a roar. "The Kyuubi!" Someone exclaimed.

"Push Kagome! The baby is almost out."

"Agggghhh!"

A baby's wail was heard throughout the room. "It's a healthy baby boy. Congratulations, Kag—," A door slammed open. "Minato! You can't just barge in here."

She was tired, so tired. "Min…a…to…?"

She felt him grab her hand and kiss her forehead. "Kagome, are you okay? How are you feeling?"

"I'm…okay. Just a little…tired." She struggled to keep her eyes open, a battle that she was losing fast. In the distance she heard more crashing. "No…Shippou…" She began to cry. She faintly heard Minato say something about stopping the monster that was destroying the village. She was too weak to do anything other than sit there helpless and watch through blurry eyes as Minato, holding their baby, walked up to her.

"I know you don't want me to do this, but I have no other choice. I love you so, so much, and I'm sorry."

"…No…" she protested. "Minato, no…" He kissed her forehead again. She watched as he moved to the window, baby still in his arms, and jumped out heading towards the giant nine tailed fox destroying the village. A little bit of strength made its way into her body. "No! Minato!"

As she struggled to go after him, the medics tried to hold her down. "No!! Not my baby! Minato, no!" In her struggles, she had somehow managed to cut her left wrist enough so it bled over the contract she had momentarily forgotten about. It glowed white and a regal figure appeared in the delivery room. "…Sess…houmaru? Oh, Sesshoumaru! Please, you've got to stop him! He's going to use our baby to stop Shippou. Please!"

The Demon Lord said nothing, and nodded following the scent of Minato and the baby.

Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. "Ahhh!"

"Kagome!"

"Kagome!" Somebody shook her. "Kagome wake-up, your having a dream!"

Kagome gasped as she sat up in bed, clutching her still large belly. It was sore. "That wasn't a dream…it was too real."

Minato kneeled in front of her. "What? What do you mean it wasn't a dream? Then was it a nightmare?"

She looked at him sharply. "What are you planning to do?" He looked at her puzzled. "When Shippou attacks, what are you planning?"

Confused, Minato answered. "I've been researching seals. I thought if I could seal him into a host then he couldn't be controlled anymore."

"What kind of host?"

"A newborn would be easiest, but if at the time there is no newborns, I'll have to use an adult. What is all of this about, anyways?"

Kagome looked down and her stomach, and lightly ran her hand over it. "I didn't dream, and I didn't have a nightmare. It was a vision, it hasn't happened before, but there hasn't been any impending doom lately. And what you said, sort of confirmed it."

"What are you talking about?" Minato asked intently.

She took a deep breath. "I saw the day or night rather, that I give birth to our son…it hurt, and Shippou was attacking too. You came in after the baby was born, and you took him from me, you were going to use him, and then it felt like I was dying, the pain was horrible. I sent someone after you." She locked her eyes on Minato's form. "I won't let you anywhere near the hospital the day I give birth, if those are your intentions. I realize that you might think that sealing Shippou to a baby will make him a hero, but really, it will only make him an outcast. Trust me, so don't even think about it. I'll take care of Shippou."

"Kagome, if your vision is true, you will be unable to do anything. I'll have to use our child to save the village, and…"

"And what? What Minato?" She asked him, and then it clicked. "Just sealing Shippou into the host would be too easy, I mean that's a large jutsu, there's got to be a price. What is it? What's the price?"

Minato looked away.

She covered her mouth, and tears sprang into her eyes. "Oh, god. Oh god, oh god, oh god. No. You aren't serious? Minato…" She got up and faced him, as he had joined her on the bed. "You wouldn't leave me alone to raise a kid hosting a demon. _I can't do that!_"

"You wouldn't be alone, you'd have you mom and sensei—,"

"_Don't_ even suggest that! They have Kenta to look after now, they won't have time to help me. You know what? I don't want to talk about this right now, what time is it?"

"Six thirty two." Minato got up; he had to go to the office to brief some teams on missions.

"I'm staying in today; I don't feel like having people stare at me while I walk down the street."

"Kagome…"

"What?"

"Did you say…son?"

"Yea, so what?"

He shook his head and left the room to get breakfast.

Minato got ready quickly and left to the office, Kagome waited for an hour after he left to do what she had planned to do. Taking a knife out of the knife drawer in the kitchen, she made a small incision, small enough to allow a bead of blood onto the moon in the contract. Sesshoumaru appeared in a flash of white light.

"What is it, Priestess?" he asked in a monotone.

"Sesshoumaru, I need your help. It has to do with Shippou."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Three Months later- Hokage Office 9:00 am October 10th

They hadn't spoken of the impending disaster since that one night. At the moment Kagome and Minato were speaking with Jiraiya. "Sensei, Kagome and I have something to tell you."

"Yea, Tou-san. You might want to take a seat, it's important." Kagome waddled over to the couch to sit down herself. She had grown even larger, if it was possible, in the last three months. 'This kid eats like a horse.' She would say. 'I'm going to end up with a broken back, or broken ankles.'

"What is all of this about?" Jiraiya asked suspiciously.

"Well, sensei, since we know that the baby is going to be a boy, we have decided to name him after your character."

"We thought that it would be appropriate." Kagome piped in.

Jiraiya was silent for a moment before laughing. "You both realize that when I was writing that book, I was eating ramen, and named him after a fishcake."

Kagome bristled; she didn't appreciate her father laughing at them. She got up again and walked over to behind Minato's seat. "You know Tou-san, that was my reaction, but your book changed the meaning of that name. We will raise him to be the actual Gutsy Ninja."

Minato nodded. "That book made me like the name Naruto."

Jiraiya sat stunned, and then his eyes began to tear. "You two are so stupid, it's sweet."

Kagome walked around the desk once more, accidentally knocking an ink brush down onto the floor. "Ooops, sorry about that. I can't see anything over this stomach of mine." As she bent over to pick up the brush, a small rip was heard. She inhaled sharply.

"Kagome, did your pants just rip?" Minato asked stupidly.

She grasped the edge of the desk tightly, still bent over. "Minato, go get a medic." With her other hand she held her abdomen. "Now, Minato!" She straightened and grimaced.

Jiraiya came to Kagome's side. "Is it time?" She nodded. "Minato, you'd better go do what she says."

"You mean…? Right now…?" Minato stood.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yes, you idiot! Now go get a medic, and afterwards go find my mother and bring her to the hospital. Come on now! This kid isn't going to wait forever."

The Medic who arrived was none other than Uchiha Mikoto. "A Kagome-sama, I was wondering when you were going to burst. Okay, take a deep breath and let it out slowly, and repeat. We'll start walking to the hospital, and keep repeating the process." Mikoto and Jiraiya helped Kagome walk. "Let me know when you feel a contraction, okay? I'll have Jiraiya-sama carry you the rest of the way."

They had been walking for a couple minutes when the first on hit. "Ah-ha-ha-ouch! Why does it have to hurt so much?" No one said anything, but Jiraiya scooped her up and they began to travel faster towards the hospital.

Tsunade was waiting when they arrived. "Well, hurry it up, we don't have all day.

A couple of hours later, at twelve o clock precisely, Naruto Namikaze was born into this world. _Well, Shippou isn't attacking, so that is a good sign._ Kagome thought wearily as they cleaned the baby boy up. Suddenly another contraction like pain hit her. She cried out in pain.

Tsunade turned. "It looks like the other one is ready to come out too."

Kagome looked at her like she was insane. " 'The _other one_?' Are you joking?" Another pain.

"No I'm absolutely serious, didn't anyone ever tell you, you were having twins?"

"No, and honestly, I don't think I can do that a-_gain!_" She opted for not speaking, the contractions were too close.

Tsunade shook her head. "Well you are going to have to."

Kagome's mother, who was with her in the delivery room, held her hand. "You'll be okay, dear; it'll be easier this time."

Minato paced in the waiting room. Just when he thought Kagome's screaming was over, it had started up again. What was going on? Was she okay? Was the baby okay?

Jiraiya looked at his successful pupil. "Minato, sit down. She'll be fine, my girl is tough. Of course," he sighed. "She wouldn't have to go through this if you just kept your hands to yourself."

"Sensei, if I sit down, that would be counterproductive, I need to pace, if I sat, I would end up pulling out my hair. Here I am thinking that everything is finished and I will be able to go in and see Kagome and our son, and she starts screaming again. I can't help but to think something bad is happening. Nobody has even come to tell us anything." Her screaming cut off then and they could hear the piercing screams of a newborn baby.

He stopped pacing, and Jiraiya came to stand next to him. They waited and waited there for what seemed like hours, but was, in reality, a minute. Tsunade came out carrying two bundles. "Congratulations Minato. You are the father of twins."

Minato stared. "T-twins?" He asked.

"Yes, they are fraternal twins, the older one is a boy and the younger is a girl. Both take after you, for the most part; however they do have the markings from Kagome's side of the gene pool."

He nodded. "May I…hold one?" Tsunade handed him the boy, Naruto, while Jiraiya held his granddaughter. "Hello, little Naruto. I'm your Tou-san." The baby just looked up at him. Minato looked up to Tsunade. "Is Kagome okay? Can I go see her?"

Tsunade nodded. "She's really tired, but other than that she's fine." She led Jiraiya and Minato to the room Kagome was in with her mother.

Minato immediately went to her side and handed her the baby when she reached out for him. Jiraiya came over and handed Minato the baby girl, then patted Kagome on her head. "Good job, Kiddo."

"Yea, thanks Tou-san." Kagome said, tired. She looked over to Minato, who was cooing at the girl. "I think we are going to have our hands full for a while. We've got to name her, Minato."

"Wha—oh that's right. What would you like to name her?" He stroked the baby's cheek with the back of his index finger.

"Shizuka, it is a little contradictory, considering she was louder than Naruto, but it suits her." She looked down at the baby boy in her arms. "They look just like their Tou-san…"

Minato sat on the edge of the bed and kissed Kagome's forehead. "Thank-you, Kagome."

They sat admiring the children that they had made for a few moments before a jounin came rushing into the room. "Sorry to disrupt, Hokage-sama, but there is word that Kyuubi is headed for the village, that it'll be here by dark."

"Alright, have Inoichi see if that is true, and report back to me, immediately."

The shinobi left the room, and Minato turned back to Kagome. "It looks as if there was some truth to your vision, Kagome. Shippou will attack the night Naruto is born."

Kagome said nothing for a while. She stared at her son and daughter, and at Minato. "Put the babies in their cradles, Minato, and help me up."

"Kagome, you can't do anything, you just gave birth to twins. You are too weak right now." Minato told her as he did what she told him to anyways.

"Don't preach to me about what I can and can't do, Minato. I may look fragile, but you shouldn't judge a book by its cover." As she sat up, she slipped her hand into his weapons pouch and pulled out a senbon needle and jammed it in her wrist.

"Priestess, this had better be good. Ah, I see you have given birth to your pups. What are their names?" Sesshoumaru walked over to the cradles that held Shizuka and Naruto.

"Naruto and Shizuka. Shizuka is the one who will be inheriting the contract." Kagome said, as she watched the demon lord observe the twins. Minato stood in a stunned silence. "Sesshoumaru, Shippou will be at the village by dark. I'll need you with me today."

"Ah, so it is time for _that_. Very well, I shall stay with you until we finish. Do you have what you need?"

"That was a stupid question, Sesshoumaru. I just gave birth, of course I wouldn't have what I needed. They are back at the house, where I usually keep them, if you wouldn't mind getting them…" Kagome reached out to Minato, who grabbed her hand. "Can you help me walk for a bit, Minato, I would like to have full function of my legs my tonight."

The day passed slowly, the new parents enjoying their time with their newborns. Sesshoumaru was also there, preparing for the sealing he and Kagome were going to use on Shippou. She wouldn't tell Minato her plans however. "Kagome, you need to tell me what you are planning to do." He pressed. "If it endangers you, then I cannot allow you to do it."

"Human, though you may be her mate, do not presume to tell the Shikon Priestess what to do. She has enough power to destroy the whole shinobi world." Sesshoumaru threatened. "And she is more than able to subdue her own kit. I suggest you sit back and watch quietly."

Kagome sighed, and looked away from her sleeping babies. "That is enough, Sesshoumaru. It is about time, I can feel Shippou getting closer, you were right, he is being controlled. There is no way he would ever be able to contain such malice in his aura. We will have to break whatever connection there is before we do it." She sighed once again, and looked to Naruto. "Oh my baby boy…"

"Kagome…" Minato began quietly, and suspiciously.

"Minato, I'm going to need you during this. I'll tell you why soon, just please don't ask questions." She reached for the special inkpot that Sesshoumaru had brought from her house, ink that was mixed with her blood. She dipped the brush in and took little Naruto's left arm. Minato looked on as she drew unfamiliar designs on his son's tiny arm. "Once done, it cannot be undone…" she spoke in a strangely multiplied voice.

"Witnessed." Sesshoumaru replied silently and seriously.

The ink on Naruto's arm glowed pink and Kagome finished with a small chant in a language he could not recognize.

A loud roar was heard in the distance. Kagome's head shot up. "Sesshoumaru," She said calmly. "Bring Shizuka to my mother and father, and then meet us on the outskirts, quickly please." She picked up Naruto, and turned to Minato. "Let's go, summon Gamabunta and have him take us to Shippou before any damage comes to the village or the people."

"Kagome, what are you planning to do?" Minato asked as he lifted her up and jumped out of the window.

"I'm planning on giving Naruto the same contract I have. That also assures me that Shippou will be safe from any others who will try to control him or take his demonic powers. In easy terms, I'm sealing Shippou into Naruto."

Minato looked down at Kagome as he ran out of Konoha, slightly irked. "How is that any different from what I was going to do, you are still sacrificing our child. Isn't that a little hypocritical of you, Kagome."

"You can Summon Gamabunta here." Kagome didn't even flinch at the insult. "No, it's not being hypocritical. Minato, what you were going to do was so much worse. You were going to give up your life, a life where you could watch our children grown up, to seal Shippou-in his insane state- into Naruto. You would have died, leaving me to bear the brunt of your actions. What I am doing is insuring that our son will have protection throughout his life, as well as his sons and their sons, and so on. I will not die, Shippou will not be insane and the village will know no better."

Minato summoned Gamabunta without a word. What Kagome was doing did make sense, and it did have a better result.

"Whataya want, squirt? I was just goin' for some shut-eye." Gamabunta asked, not noticing the giant nine-tailed fox heading in their direction.

"Sorry 'Bunta." Kagome apologized. "We are going to need your services for a few moments. Minato, please send a clone to notify the shinobi at the gate that absolutely _no one_ is to be let out of the village. Including other shinobi." When he did so, she turned to face her crazed kit, muttering under her breath. "Where is Sesshoumaru?"

"I am here, priestess, shall we?" The silver haired lord asked, appearing at her side.

She nodded and turned to Minato, pressing Naruto gently into his arms, and kissing his forehead. "I'll be right back."

It may have been an illusion, he could not tell, but just before Kagome quickly disappeared with Sesshoumaru, it seemed as if her hospital yukata had changed into an outfit such as one the warrior priestesses of old would wear into battle.

For a long silent moment, Minato could see naught but the giant form of an enraged red fox. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, a large dog, white in colour appeared before him. Gamabunta gasped. "I had no idea he existed, I thought he was just a myth."

"Who are you talking about?" Minato asked.

Gamabunta watched as the dog, larger than the fox, lunged at his opponent before answering. "We toad summons are supposedly descended from a toad demon that was the retainer of a very powerful demon lord. His name was forgotten but in the stories he is known as The Hound of Hell. He is described just as the hound in front of us."

_Must be Lord Sesshoumaru then._ Minato said nothing in return, and watched as Sesshoumaru pinned the fox beneath him, and the small form of Kagome appeared to be walking on air towards the giant head snapping at her. He didn't know what happened then, but a moment later in a flash of blinding light, both colossal animals disappeared and three human forms appeared in front of him.

Sesshoumaru was holding a boy, with red hair and green eyes, looking to be in his teens, by the back of his neck in a seemingly incredibly uncomfortable tight grip. Kagome stood to the side, in her white yukata, shaking her head.

"Mama…" the boy said in a watery voice. "Mama, please don't. I want to stay with you. I haven't seen you in five hundred years!"

Kagome sighed. "I know Shippou, but this is for your own good. I want you to look out for your brother, all right? You'll still be able to see me you just have to be patient for sixteen more years okay? Minato hand me Naruto, please." She said it quietly. Shippou began to struggle and cry out against Sesshoumaru's grip.

"No! Mama, please I promise, I won't be controlled again! Please!"

"Shippou, I've modified the contract a little bit. You'll be able to come out on will, however when you use your own will to appear, you will only have one tail, and be in fox form. Give me your hand." When he did not, she used a firmer voice. "Shippou, give me your hand…" Again he refused and Sesshoumaru was forced to cut the boy's palm, and knick the baby's wrist. The blood mixed and Shippou began to disappear.

"I love you…" was heard before Shippou fully disappeared.

Once finished, Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome. "Until next time, priestess." And he was gone too.

Kagome looked down at Naruto who was now awake, and then to Minato, who was silent. "That was difficult," She gave him a pained smile.

Minato said nothing as he walked to her and embraced her and the child in her arms. Gamabunta silently went back to the world of the summons. Minato picked Kagome up, and began to slowly walk back to the village. "Nobody saw what happened," Kagome mumbled. "Tell them I was kidnapped with Naruto, or …something…" she fell asleep.

Minato smiled down at her. When he looked up he stopped in his tracks.

"Sensei?"

"Kakashi?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Kakashi had been returning to Konoha from a solo mission when he saw Gamabunta appear. Curious, he had gone to investigate. When he had arrived, he saw Kagome walking away from his Sensei garbed in archaic armour with a tall white haired male before she disappeared. It was then when he felt the enormous chakra signature.

The Kyuubi! It was headed straight for Sensei and Gamabunta. But wait, Kagome had reappeared-was she floating in mid air?- alongside an enormous dog like creature. The creature was larger than Kyuubi, though no one would believe him if he said so. It rammed itself into the Kyuubi's side, taking down the fox. The fox struggled to get up, however, the dog-creature continued to thwart it's attempt.

As the dog-creature sunk its lethal canines into the fox's jugular, Kagome sprang into action. Quickly moving towards the still struggling fox, she avoided the giant maw that would have consumed her and slammed her hand-it was glowing with a strange pink chakra, Kakashi noted-down onto the snapping snout. Everything –Kagome, Kyuubi and dog-creature—disappeared in a flash of light.

"Mama, please…five hundred years…controlled again…please!" Kakashi heard faintly in the direction of Gamabunta.

He saw Kagome again, along with the tall white haired man, and a struggling red haired teenager with…nine tails? He was unable to look closer to see if it were true because in an instant, the boy was gone. The strange man followed, and shortly after so did Gamabunta.

Kakashi chose this moment to step out of the shadows. "Sensei?"

Minato had stopped and was looking at Kakashi, startled. "Kakashi?"

"What just happened sensei? What did Kagome-sama just do? And who was that with her?"

"Kakashi, please don't ask me questions right now, alright? I don't have all the answers yet. But what are you doing out of the village? I specifically ordered everyone to stay inside the gates."

"I was coming back from a solo mission you sent me on a week ago."

Minato sighed. "Alright, just—don't tell anyone what you saw. Come on."

There were many people waiting at the gates when they returned, the three most prominent figures were Jiraiya, Yui-who held Shizuka in her arms-and Tsunade, who looked absolutely furious. Shinobi crowded around, and questions flew every which way. Minato ignored them and allowed Tsunade to forcefully lead him, the unconscious Kagome and little Naruto to the hospital. "What the hell, Minato. I leave the room for half an hour, and when I get back, you, your children, and Kagome are gone. Explain."

He sighed. "Kagome and Naruto were kidnapped while I was out of the room with Shizuka. When I found out, I flash-stepped to Sensei's house and left Shizuka with them, then I went after the kidnapper's." They had reached the room that Kagome, and the babies would be in for the next couple of days, and settled her and the newborns down. "I'll answer your questions tomorrow. I need rest right now, if you don't mind."

Forest outside of Konoha

Two red eyes watched as the monster he had controlled was defeated by a small girl and an enormous dog. They were able to defeat the most powerful of the tailed beasts, with little effort. It infuriated him. What kind of power did this woman have? And how the hell did he not know of the giant dog?

Nevertheless, he would just have to be a little bit more patient and wait a little longer for his plan to come into fruition—with a couple of new additions, it seemed—after all he had all the time in the world.

Five years later-Konoha Hokage Household

"Shizuka, where is your brother?" Kagome asked, hand on her hips. The little girl shrugged.

The twins were five now, and had changed considerably since the day they were born. Where Naruto had been a quiet baby, and Shizuka had been incredibly loud, the roles had completely reversed over the years.

Kagome sighed and rubbed her growing stomach. She was pregnant, again. Though, this time it wasn't out of wedlock. She and Minato had gotten married secretly (though many people already suspected they would eventually get married) when the twins were two. "He can't keep doing this. He knows I can't run after him like this." She knew he was probably in the Hokage's office pestering his father.

Naruto idolized Minato, and always went around exclaiming; "I'ma be Hokage too, Kaa-san. Then Ita-nii won't watch me all the time. And I can protect Shizu-chan, forever!" He called Itachi 'Ita-nii' because the ten year old was over a lot.

Kagome smiled. She remembers when Itachi first saw Naruto and Shizuka.

_Itachi looked into the cradles that held Naruto and Shizuka. Kagome was watching him while Mikoto took a two month old Sasuke to an appointment. "He's been awfully quiet since Sasuke was born. I would have taken him to the appointment with me but he insisted on seeing you. I know you just had the twins, but Itachi has never been like this before…" Mikoto had told her._

"_Oh it's no problem. I can introduce him to the twins. He's never been a hassle before, I'm sure I can handle it." Kagome reassured Mikoto._

"_Kagome, you love me right?" Itachi had asked, still looking at the babies._

"_Of course I do, Itachi. Why do you ask?"_

"_Well Haha-ue told me that when a man and a woman love each other babies appear." He turned to look at her. "I love you, and you love me. And then Naruto and Shizuka appeared…"_

_Kagome giggled and scooped Itachi up into her arms. "Oh Itachi. I think that there is more to just loving someone to have babies appear."_

"_Oh…" he looked upset. "Well, when I'm older, I'll marry you and then we can make babies together."_

Kagome hadn't told this to Minato though. He was already jealous of the kid. Itachi came around a lot after he had met Naruto and Shizuka. And when Sasuke was old enough, he brought him too.

"Shizuka, come here." She held her arms open to her daughter. The quiet girl came to sit on her lap. "Naruto is with Tou-san, right? Is he mad at me?"

Shizuka shrugged again.

"Why are you so quiet? You aren't mad at me are you?"

She nodded. "Sasuke says Tou-san and Kaa-san are having a baby to replace me and Naruto. He said when we start at the academy Tou-san and Kaa-san will forget about us."

Kagome frowned. "Why would Sasuke say that? Tou-san and Kaa-san will never ever forget you and Naruto. We love you way too much. Plus if you don't go learn at the academy, who will protect the baby? Hmm?"

Shizuka shrugged once more as she put her hands on Kagome protruding belly. Suddenly she took her hands away, as if shocked, and looked up with wide eyes. "…!"

"The baby is saying hello to you. It knows you're there." Kagome smiled warmly.

"Ne, Ne! Kaa-san I want to talk to the baby too!" Naruto burst into the room, followed by a smirking Minato. Naruto scooted himself up onto her lap and placed his hands on her stomach. "Uwaaa! Kaa-san, does it feel weird?"

"Maa…But you know, you and Shizuka used to do the same thing."

Two and a half years later

"Itachi…killed his clan?" Kagome held little Miroku as Minato told her of the Uchiha Massacre. "What about Sasuke? Itachi loved his little brother so much. Surely he wouldn't…"

Minato shook his head. "Sasuke is still alive, though he is traumatized. Itachi used the Mangekyo Sharingan on him…"

"Have you sent people after, Itachi?" Miroku fussed in her arms and she sent him down on the floor.

Minato shook his head again. "He's completely disappeared, I have eyes watching for him, however."

Kagome sighed. "Minato, he knows about me and the jewel. Everything. He _needs_ to be found."

Five Years after Uchiha Massacre

Kagome was out shopping with a seven year old Miroku when she heard it. Her oldest child's name being called. "Naruto! Get back here, Naruto! You've done it this time!"

"Ahahaha!" Naruto's laughter rang out. "You can't catch me, ahahaha!"

Miroku tugged on her sleeve. "Kaa-san, Naruto did something bad again."

"Maa… I wonder what he did this time…"

"Naruto! The Hokage will hear about this!" A Chunin threatened him.

Naruto laughed again. "What's my old man going to do? I'm his son, he wouldn't do anything."

Kagome grabbed Miroku's hand and walked in the direction of Naruto's voice. "Naruto!" she snapped. The boy and the chunin following him stopped at the firmness of her tone. "What did you do now? And _why_ aren't you in class?" Naruto appeared in front of her smiling sheepishly.

"I already know everything I need to know, so why do I have to go to class?"

Kagome sighed and brought her unoccupied hand to her forehead. "If you knew everything, you would have graduated with Shizuka." Naruto's twin had graduated the year before, she had been advanced in her studies and placed in the year before hers.

"Ne, Kaa-san, look over there!" Miroku pointed towards the Hokage monument. She gasped, the four Hokage heads had been painted over and now looked like clowns.

"Naruto!" It was funny, however, it was also unacceptable. "What on earth possessed you to do this? You know your father isn't going to be happy about it. Just…Go to class, Naruto. Before Iruka-sensei comes looking for you. I'll be notifying Tou-san, and you'll come straight home after classes, and make sure your sister is with you, she's been getting into a lot of fights lately."

Naruto nodded and grumbled out an answer. "Yes, Kaa-san."

"Did you see what Naruto did yet, Minato?" Kagome asked her husband. She had dropped Miroku off with her mother, who was constantly complaining about not having enough company since Jiraiya took Kenta off to train.

Minato sighed. "Yes. What are we going to do about him?"

"Nuh-uh." Kagome held up a finger. "Not us. You. You are going to do something about him, you're the Hokage. And while you do that, talk to him about skipping classes. If he continues, he'll fail; again." She walked to a window and sat on the sill. "Besides, how can I do anything if I thought it was funny?"

He grunted. "Mmm. Jiraiya-sensei sent a letter…"

"Oh yea? What does Tou-san say? Is he writing another perverted novel? What about Kenta? I hope my little brother isn't being corrupted."

"He doesn't say much about those things, but he's been hearing word of an organization called 'Akatsuki'. He says they've been asking questions about the Tailed Beasts."

The name made her shiver.

"He heard that Itachi was in that organization. Rumour has it that Orochimaru was even in 'Akatsuki'." Minato ran a hand through his unruly hair, and sat back in his chair. "That's not good, if Itachi really is in 'Akatsuki' then they'll eventually find out about you and Naruto. We'll have to be careful from here on out. Sensei said he would keep an ear open for movement, but we should be careful just in case."

Kagome sighed for the umpteenth time that day. "What a mess…"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Chunin Exams

It was the evening after the first section of the Chunin Exams and the Namikaze household was full of tension.

"You didn't tell me you'd be in the Chunin Exams, Shizu-chan." Naruto pouted. "What if we end up having to fight each other?" He gasped and slapped his cheeks in horror. "Ohmigosh! I couldn't do that!"

Shizuka sipped at her noodles. "I didn't tell you because Gai-sensei just entered us. And don't worry, if our teams end up fighting, I'll just have to take on Teme, or that stupid pink-haired girl you have a crush on. But it probably won't come down to that."

Kagome sighed. Shizuka and Naruto seemed to have a vendetta against Sasuke. "Shizuka, language. Miroku doesn't need to hear that. And don't pick on the girl that your brother likes, it's rude."

Miroku pouted, his violet eyes squinted and his lips pursed. "Kaa-san, I'm not a baby any more. I don't care if they say bad words."

Minato ruffled his youngest sons black hair. "We know you don't, Chibi. But we do." He looked to the twins who were bickering back and forth silently.

"—girl is so stupid; I don't know what you see in her. All she ever says is 'Kya! Sasuke-kun, look at me!'" She had forced her voice into a falsetto, to emphasize the girlyness. "'Oh Sasuke-kun! Naruto is such a baka, I can't believe he's on our team.' She's so mean to you Naruto."

"Yea, so what? She'll grow to like me, especially when I'm the next Hokage! Believe it!" Naruto pumped his fist into the air. "Besides, at least I don't have that Bushy-brows kid, always making mushy eyes at me."

"Whatever, Naruto. Your just jealous that Rock Lee has more skill than you. Nyaa~!" She pulled her lower eyelid down and stuck out her tongue.

Naruto reciprocated the action.

Minato shook his head, and Miroku giggled. "You two are impossible. Did your sensei's tell you when to be at the designated area?"

Shizuka nodded. "I have to meet Rock Lee and Neji early tomorrow morning; I'd imagine it's the same for you Naruto, right?" The boy nodded as well.

Kagome cleared away the table. She didn't completely agree with letting them participate in the Exams. She had felt something earlier that was familiar. She couldn't quite place her hands on it, but it made her uneasy and reluctant to allow her children out of her sight. The twins were very insistent, however, and she could not refuse them. "Us three won't be here when you leave," She told them. "Your father and I are taking Miroku to Obaa-san's and then we will be going to take care of some business for the Exams. We'll see you after the second test though."

"What? You won't even see us off?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Relax, Idiot. Tou-san's the Hokage and Okaa-san is his assistant. They have to take care of everything before we start." Shizuka looked to her parents for confirmation.

They both nodded.

"Demo…" The boy looked down.

Kagome shook her head. He was trying to make them feel guilty. That little act of his didn't work on her, however she couldn't say the same for Minato; he was fidgeting in his seat, looking anywhere but his children. Taking pity on him, she stepped in. "Oh, stop it you two. You know Tou-san tries balance his time between you and his duties as Hokage. You shouldn't worry about it."

Minato smiled, grateful for the intervention. "Un…besides, you'll see us after the second test. I have the utmost confidence that your teams will pass, you've got my blood in you after all."

Second Test Finishing Point

Kagome was pacing. Though all through dinner she was calm and composed, as soon as she and Minato had dropped Miroku off with her mother, that façade began wearing off fast. "This is absolutely in_sane_. I still don't agree with this." She ran her hands through her tousled hair. "And with that feeling I've been getting recently…"

"What feeling?" She hadn't told Minato about the familiar feeling. He sat up straight in the chair he had been slouching in. "How long have you been getting these feelings?"

"It's just…every since the chunins exams started, and the Shinobi from other villages began arriving, I've been getting these…these…_chills_-I guess you could call them that-and I _know_ I've felt them before, I just can't remember where I felt them. But anyways, I just find it hard to leave the twins right now. I guess I'm just stressing." She went to sit down in a chair nearby.

Minato said nothing and just looked at her blandly. _Three…two…one…_

"Argghh! I can't just sit here!" She jumped out of the chair and ran her hands through her hair again. "I cannot relax!"

"I can think of something to take your mind off of things. Until tomorrow morning at least." Minato said off-handedly.

She answered, though she wasn't really paying attention to him. "Oh, yea?"

"Mhmm."

"I'd like to see you try." She challenged.

"Come here," He opened his arms to allow her to sit on his lap.

She sat.

Minato wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. "We're in an office." He said shortly.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him. "Brilliant observation, Hokage-sama. Is there anything else you'd like to point out? It's night-time, perhaps."

He nuzzled his nose into her neck, he could drown in her scent. "Mmm…We're alone." He placed a light kiss on her jaw line. "We haven't had alone time in a _long _time, Kagome. A very, _very_ long time."

She twisted her body so that she was straddling him, her arms wrapped around his neck. "How right you are, Hokage-sama." Her lips were just a breath away from his.

"Office-sex is the new thing, baby. Wanna give it a try?"

Her lips touched his in a light kiss. "You're depraved." She laughed softly. "You're lucky I am, too."

Lips, teeth, tounges. The taste of Minato's lust, of his need hit Kagome like a thousand bricks and had her heating up like a furnace. Minato jerked her closer to his chest, and nipped at her lips causing her to desperately push against him, attempting to get closer to his heat, if possible.

She tugged at his shirt, fighting to touch his skin, to feel his body against her hands. A gasp escaped her lips as he grabbed her ass and grinded against her heat. His dick, straining against hid pants was hard and hungry as it pressed into the cradle of her thighs.

"Mmhnng…too…much…clothing…" Kagome struggled to say between kisses. She needed to bottle his kiss; it was as if she couldn't get enough of it.

Minato quickly rid her of her top, and began to trail wet kisses down her neck, and the top of each breasts. He stood up in a smooth, swift movement, and Kagome immediately wrapped her legs around him. He moved them to the desk nearby and shed his top before latching onto one of her exposed nipples. His hands moved up her thighs, hitching up her skirt and grabbing the band of her lace panties, pulling them down.

Kagome reached for him and undid his pants, freeing his hardened cock. He moved his lips to her neck and groaned as she worked his dick with her small, soft hands. His hips thrust into her hands, trying to gain that friction he so needed. Kagome tried to scoot off of the desk he had her trapped on to taste him, but he held her stationary and pulled her hands away from him.

"No," He growled out fiercely as he pushed her back to lay on the desk's surface.

She cried out as his fingers slid into the thick, slick moisture between her legs as he began to kiss and nip his way down her stomach. He knelt down before her and his head lowered so he could burrow his tongue into the clenching, desperate grip of her pussy. He licked and he thrust. He ate her wickedly as he lifted her legs on to his naked shoulders.

Kagome didn't bother fight back the mewls and the cries Minato caused as he pleasured her with his tongue. He licked the narrow slit, then sucked her clit into his mouth. It was too much. She was burning alive in his arms and rushing into open flames.

He didn't give her time to recover from her mind blowing orgasm before he was pushing his thick cock into her sex. "Fuck…" He groaned out. "You're so hot. So tight…"

Her head rolled against the desk, and her fingers struggled for grip on the smooth wood. Minato forewent the gentle and slow thrusting, for the rough and animalistic fucking that had Kagome crying out desperately for more.

"More…More…please Minato." She pleaded. She could feel the fire building again; it would be hotter, raging. "Oh God…I'm going to—no!" Minato pulled out before she came.

"Stand up, turn around, bend over." He ordered. His voice was raw, dominating. As if she wasn't moving fast enough, Minato pulled her up and had her in the position he wanted and was thrusting into her again before she could blink.

"Ah!" Kagome screamed, the penetration from behind was deeper; it filled her to the brim. She was going to come. It was hotter than fire.

Minato could feel the muscles clamping hard on his cock as he worked her. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He bent over her, his lips at her neck. One of his hands moved in between her thighs, and his fingers began playing with her clit, causing the inner muscles to grasp him-milk him- harder. "Come on, baby, come for me again…" He growled in her ear. He pulled out and slammed back in. She came. Hot and hard, screaming his name, clenching on his dick tightly, causing him to stiffen and come right after her.

"If…If I get pregnant again…I'm having you fixed." Kagome said breathlessly after he pulled out.

He laughed as he gathered their clothes. "You'll have to first catch me, and if you happen to catch me, you'll have to knock me unconscious, and drag me in order to have that done. But I don't have to worry about that…"

Kagome slipped on her shirt and straightened her skirt while Minato zipped up his pants. "Well, you'd better hope not."

The door to the office opened suddenly. "I'm not interrupting anything am I? Like, oh, I don't know? Kinky office-sex?"

Minato sweat-dropped and Kagome replied to the person at the door. "No, what would make you think that?…" _Why is it always him?_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"You aren't exactly _quiet_, chibi Obaa-sama."

"Kakashi, was there something you wanted? Or did you just come here to patronize Kagome?" Minato sighed at his former student.

"I was actually here to tell you that the Kazekage, and the sensei's were on their way here. The second test will commence in eight hours."

Minato nodded. "Alright, is that everything?"

Kakashi's visible eye crinkled and he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Ano… Actually I was wondering if Kagome-sama had heard anything from Jiraiya-sama about his new Icha Icha Paradise book." His eye opened and focused greedily on Kagome for news.

She had an urge to throw something heavy at the perverted ninja. "Go bald, Kakashi. You actually think I talk to my father about those nasty perverted novels? That's disgusting." She crossed her arms and turned away. "I think it's best if you leave now, Kakashi."

"But—!" An over-the-shoulder glare silenced him, and made him disappear in a flurry of leaves.

"Why didn't you just tell him the truth?" Minato asked. He knew for a fact that she had a copy of that little orange book that was so successful. It was something he had discovered in the early years of their marriage. Kagome was a closet pervert; a trait she had inherited from her father-she just didn't flaunt it as openly as he did.

Kagome cleared her throat. "I did…in a way. I really haven't heard anything from Tou-san. Besides," She said, dusting invisible dirt off of her shoulder. "If Kakashi ever found out that I was into _that_, he'd never let me live it down."

It was well into the first day of the second test, and Kagome thought she might go crazy. Not a word about Naruto or Shizuka's teams. If it wasn't for the fact that those two would probably hate her guts if she interfered, she would have been long gone by now on her way to get them. Minato sent glances her way often to remind her to calm down. She had a job to do, and that was wait for the teams with the correct scrolls to show, and direct them to the next area.

Before long, the first team walked in. It was the team from Sunagakure, the one with the red haired boy that held the crazed Shukaku Hachi. Of course she hadn't really expected the Tanuki that had helped out Miroku-the older one- to survive. However, he did survive, and by the looks of it became too powerful to handle and lost his mind. It also looked as if he was giving his host, Subaku no Gaara she believed his name was, a lot of trouble. Perhaps after the Exams, she would offer to help him out with his unfortunate problem. She smiled at the emotionless boy as he held out the scrolls to her. "Arigato gozaimasu. Please follow me to the designated waiting area." She took them to an open room that held giant hand forming the tiger hand sign. "Please wait here until part one of the second test is finished."

Before resuming her place; waiting for the other teams she spoke to Minato quietly. "Is there any news of Naruto and Shizuka's teams?"

Minato nodded. "Team Gai is doing well, though Rock Lee and Neji Hyuuga are doing most of the work. Shizuka might be a little put out by that." He paused.

"And…?" She inquired when he didn't continue. "What about Team Seven? How are they doing?"

"Naruto and Sasuke are unconscious, and Sakura is watching over them. The girl is terrified to be honest." He frowned. "I don't have many details on what happened to them, so I can't really be sure, but it seems like they probably had one hell of a fight. They'll be fine Kagome, don't worry."

She didn't say anything, and went back to waiting. She admitted a couple more teams before Team Gai arrived, looking worn (the males, anyway). Shizuka walked neck to her mother. "Haha-ue… has Naruto's team come in yet?" Kagome shook her head frowning. "Oh, I would have though…never mind. Anyways, they should be here soon. My team saved them from some Sound-nin. They probably wouldn't have needed the help if Naruto was awake but according to Pink-hair something happened. Teme nearly went crazy; he had all these strange markings on his face and arms. Haha-ue…I think you should check him out later. It might be serious."

"Alright." Kagome said as they reached the room where the other teams were waiting. She heard the whispers start up almost immediately when she and Team Gai walk in the room.

"Ne, Kankuro, look at the Blondie and the woman who brought us here. Don't they look alike?" And "That blonde girl looks like that annoying blonde boy we saw."

Kagome told Team Gai the same thing she had been telling the other teams, and turned to leave. As she was closing the doors she heard Shizuka raise her voice. "Stop staring. She is my mother, alright? And yes the _annoying_ blonde boy is my twin…"

It was a couple more hours before she saw Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura approaching. "You three are just in time, the first part of the second test was about to end. Come on. Hokage-sama is about to start explaining the second part." She looked over Team Seven. Sakura had bruises on her face, and her hair was cut short. Naruto had smudges of dirt all over, and his clothing was ripped. But Sasuke was the worst. She could feel the malicious aura pouring from his shoulder. Weakness was rolling off of him in waves. "Sasuke are you okay? Are you sure you are fit to move onto the next round?"

The boy glared at her and stubbornly nodded.

"Oi, teme! Don't treat my mother like that, you ungrateful! She practically raised you!" Naruto intervened when he saw. "Kaa-san, some gross man did something to Sasuke, can't you pu—?"

"Naruto!" Kagome snapped as far as she knew, nobody knew about her purification powers other than her family and Kakashi. "Not now… Sasuke I'll have Kakashi take a look at your shoulder and do something about it until I can. Right now my hands are full with these Exams." They arrived at the room, now full with Genin, and their teachers. "Now, go stand in line and listen to your next instructions." She left them then to go stand behind Minato as he explained the rules of the mini matches, they would decipher who would fight who in the last test.

When those who wished to drop out, dropped out, a screen was revealed and names began to rotate on them. "First match," Minato called out. "Is Naruto Namikaze versus Kiba Inuzuka. Everyone else please move to the above platforms."

The ground floor was quickly emptied of all others except Naruto and the Inuzuka boy. Kagome leaned against the railing and Minato stood behind her. As soon as the fight began, Naruto charged. "Uhhh…" Kagome dropped her head onto her folded arms. "He's so impatient. He's going to end up hurting himself."

The fight continued. Hit, punch, dodge. "I think you give our son too little credit. Look." Minato motioned with his head. Naruto had been nearly beaten, by the other boy and his dog companion, but was now forcing himself up onto his feet. "Shippou decided to come out… Maybe he's finished moping?"

It was a joke, Kagome knew, but she didn't laugh. A full grown fox stood next to Naruto, clearly there to help. "Ah… well that's a good thing at least."

Though Shizuka was far more surprised than her parents. "Naruto! What the hell! Where'd you get that fox?"

She did not get an answer, as Naruto and Shippou proceeded to attack Kiba and his dog, Akamaru. "I'm not finished yet, ya stinking dog!"

Kiba dodged one of the first attacks. "Oh, give it up, Naruto. You were dead last of the class, you only became genin by some stupid freak incident." The boy bantered. "Not to mention your father is the Hokage, you probably got him to pass you; just for that reason!"

Naruto attacked the boy more fiercely. "Who was next to dead last Kiba? You! So shut it!" His fist connected with face. "Besides, you won't become successful…" A punch. "…through favours and connections." Another hit. The Inuzuka boy swayed on his feet, his dog already rendered unconscious by Shippou. "I'm going to be the next Hokage through _hard work_ and lots of _sacrifice!_" Naruto landed one more blow to the gut, and Kiba went down. Naruto stared at the unconscious boy. "I won't ever give up, believe it."

Kagome smiled to herself in smug satisfaction, as Naruto was announced the winner. "That's my boy…" She whispered.

"Ne! Kaa-san! Didja see? Me and Shippou were so cool!" Naruto had; after stopping and receiving something from Hinata, by passed his team and ran straight to her.

She smiled and ruffled his hair. "Of course I did, silly. But right now, you should be with your team. We'll talk about it later." She shooed him off to where Kakashi was seen standing.

The next couple of matches passed quickly. Naruto's female team mate (and his crush) Sakura, went up against Ino Yamanaka. Both were unable to continue their match in the end, so neither would be participating in the final test. Next, after Sakura and Ino was another from team ten, Shikamaru Nara, and the female from Sound. This match passed equally as fast as the previous; with Shikamaru using his clans Shadow Possession Jutsu to knock the girl unconscious.

It was Hinata Hyuuga versus her cousin Neji Hyuuga soon. Neji was a part of Shizuka's team, and the acclaimed prodigy of the Hyuuga clan. Though it was interesting to see two of the same family fight each other, one could clearly see that the male Hyuuga was out for the heiress's blood. Kagome could hear him speak of 'fate' and 'destiny' while he tore apart his cousin's defences. She could also see that Hinata, though she was losing, tried her hardest, and kept getting back up after every time she got knocked down.

"Minato, this is too much. He's going to end up killing her." Kagome began to straighten, and gripped the railing harder.

At the same time Shizuka yelled out; "No, Neji! Don't do it!"

As if in slow motion, Kagome watched as the young boy's palm came in contact with the girl's chest, the area above her heart. Hinata collapsed, but Neji continued his advance.

Just as Minato was about to have the moderator step in, Kagome zipped in between the two opponents and grabbed Neji's wrist as he began to pull back for the finishing blow. "That's enough. She is down and cannot get up, stand down."

Neji didn't listen however. "Forgive me Kagome-sama, but you are not the moderator. You do not have the authority to call off this match." He tried to snatch his wrist back.

Kagome held on tighter, and as she looked at him, her hardened eyes seemed to get darker, and her facial markings more pronounced. "I said_ that is enough_, Hyuuga." Seeing he caught her drift, he took a couple steps back. She knelt down besides the Hyuuga heiress, and placed her hands –palm down - an inch away from the girls skin. Concentrating her priestess abilities and her chakra, she scanned for any complication. "Shit…Where are those damn medics?!"

"H-here, Kagome-sama." One stuttered as they reached her side with a stretcher.

"Well, hurry up! The chakra flow to her heart has been cut off, as well as everywhere else. She's dying, we don't have all day!"

"Yes!"

They loaded her up quickly, but gently, and rushed out of the room. Kurenai, Hinata's sensei, followed them. Kagome was the last to leave, and before she did, she turned back to Minato and nodded at him to continue. And as she left, she heard a large _'smack!'_ before her daughter harshly whispered "Neji, you dolt! Who's the team leader? I am! When I say don't it means _don't_! And don't you _ever_ disrespect my mother like that _ever, ever again._"

Kagome worked diligently with the other medics to open all of Hinata's chakra points. And soon, while they were about half way finished, Shizuka's other team mate; Rock Lee, was rushed in. She briefly heard "left arm and leg completely crushed…" and sent the medics helping her to him. She could finish more quickly if there was no one watching her. And true enough she was finished and on her way back to the match room within fifteen minutes.

"Has Shizuka gone yet?" She asked Minato as she took her place beside him.

Minato shook his head. "No, she should be going now though. After you left, Aburame went, he was against a sound shinobi, and won. Next there was Rock Lee, Shizuka's other team mate. He went up against the red head from sand, and you might have seen how bad he looked." Kagome nodded. "Yes, well, the sand genin had the ability to control sand at will. And… let's see Chouji Akimichi passed his match against the other male on the sand team. Sasuke just finished up here with the last sound shinobi. Kakashi took him away to seal that curse mark on his shoulder."

Again she nodded. So that left Shizuka and the last remaining Sand shinobi. "Hmmm." Kagome had never seen Shizuka fight before. "Well, let us hope that she isn't as rash as Naruto."

The moderator began the fight, and both girls stood facing each other.

Silence.

Shizuka yawned, and stretched her arms over her head. The sand shinobi took this opportunity to attack. She rushed forward and brought her large weapon down to smash it on Shizuka's head. She missed, or rather, Shizuka moved so fast that the other female didn't notice until after her weapon shattered the concrete. She looked around for her opponent.

"You know, the fight isn't always on the ground…" Shizuka mumbled from the ceiling. "Before we actually start getting down to the nitty gritty, I would like to introduce myself. Although we both already know each other's names, I find it polite to introduce myself first. My name is Shizuka. Namikaze, Shizuka."

The sand female's eyebrow rose. "Uh…Temari..."

Shizuka smiled. "Very well, Temari. Shall we proceed?" She immediately launched herself from the ceiling towards the confused girl.

Kagome's face went blank as she looked at the battling girls to her husband. "The weirdness in our children must come from you. I would never do that…"

Minato shook his head and smiled. "No, no. It comes from your family. Rather; from Jiraiya-sensei. It must have skipped a generation."

"Nuh-uh. I don't think so. I had a feeling they took more than just your looks."

"You should pay attention to your daughter."

"Yatta!" Naruto's voice could be heard echoing throughout the room. "You kick her butt, Shizuka!"

Temari had opened her weapon-it was a giant fan, one third of the way. "…You don't want to get to the third mark." She was saying.

Shizuka retaliated. "On the contrary, I think if you open that pretty little fan of yours all the way, the fight will be almost even. Of course, that's only if you are as strong as you boast."

The fight continued on. Shizuka used taijutsu only, while Temari swung her fan around, attempting to hit/maim her opponent. "Would you stop jumping around like that!"

"And what, let you hit me? That's the last thing I'm going to do. If you want to hit me so bad, pick up the pace lard-ass, or you will never catch me." She jumped onto the tip of the fan, pulled down her bottom right eyelid and stuck out her tongue. "Nyaa~!"

Temari tired to fling her off of her fan. "Oh, I get it…" Her eyes flickered to where Minato and Kagome stood, and then over to Naruto. "Your family is here… you want to look cool for mommy and daddy don't you? But then again, you don't want to look like an imbecile in front of your brother, who has already won his match."

Shizuka remained impassive. "You're correct my family is here, but that means nothing. I would be fighting like this even if they weren't," She nodded in the direction of the two sand males. "And I'm probably correct in saying those two are your brothers. They are most likely stronger than you, and I'm willing to bet anything that you want to prove to them you're not the weakest link. But of course, you never can tell; when one sibling is certifiably insane and the other dresses in drag with three pounds of makeup on his face, and a doll on his back. What? Don't look so surprised, I'm observant."

Temari narrowed her eyes. "You bitch! You don't know anything about me, so shut up."

"I could say the same."

The moderator coughed his horrible cough. "Uh…ladies. We need this to finish up within five minutes."

Temari opened her fan completely, and spread her feet shoulder width apart. "Not a problem, I'll finish this in two." She swung the giant fan, and a gust of brutal wind was sent towards Shizuka's stationary form.

Shizuka remained in the same place, undisturbed. She turned her back to the other girl and called up to Naruto. "Naruto!"

He answered. "What, nee-san!"

"Count how long it takes me to take her down. Okay?"

"Un!"

She turned back to Temari. "Alright, Naruto, start…Now!" she took off in a burst of speed, invisible to the eyes. She reappeared behind the stunned girl, and side kicked her, before disappearing again.

Minato watched as she disappeared and reappeared to land a hit on the opponent. When Kagome looked back questioningly, he shook his head. "I didn't teach her anything like this…"

Kagome turned back and saw that Shizuka had kicked out the other girls knees and knocked her head on the concrete floor. The match was over.

"Naruto!" She called up again. "How long was that?"

Naruto gaped. "I-ah-wha-eh… t-t-twenty t-two seconds!"

Shizuka looked down at the still stunned girl. "You said two minutes. I finished it in twenty two seconds.

The Konoha genin leaped off of the platforms and surrounded Shizuka, while the sensei and the rest of the genin took the stairs.

Minato cleared his throat, and waited until all was quiet. "I would like to congratulate everyone on their well fought matches. The final test will be in two weeks. Your sensei's will give you more information in the coming days, but for now rest yourselves until then. You are dismissed."

All left, but team seven and Shizuka.

Naruto ran up to his parents. "Ne, Kaa-san, Tou-san, how did we do? Did you see Shizuka? Di you know that she was that fast, what about me? Weren't Shippou and I cool? And--,"

"Naruto! Let Haha and Chichi have some breathing room! You're all in their faces."

They began bickering back and forth. Kagome laughed at their antics, and looked away when she heard a small voice call her name. It was Sakura.

"Um, Kagome-sama… can you—would you…uh…can you do anything about Sasuke-kun? I mean, Naruto said something before; that you could help him…"

Kagome sighed. Naruto had a big mouth. "I won't be able to help him until after the Exams are finished. I have too much work to do right now. All I can do right now is tell him to take it easy and not push himself. But I'm sure he'll be fine for the time being."

Shizuka, having ignored Naruto and opting for eavesdropping on the conversation, snorted. "Yea, and maybe it'll knock Teme off of his high horse. He's been acting like and unforgivable loser since _that time_. I mean, I know what happened was hard, but he doesn't have to be ungrateful and mean, and, and anti social, and have that stupid I-am-better-than-you attitude. Like seriously, he makes me so mad I just want to knock his block off."

Minato intervened. "Shizu, that's enough. You don't know what he is feeling, so you shouldn't treat him that way."

Kagome nodded. "Right, for now let's go home. If it makes you feel better, Sakura-chan, I'll have Kakashi bring Sasuke to our house so that I can monitor him." She put her hands around Sakura's shoulders and steered her away.

Power… he could taste the power still. It had been so long. He had been patient, so patient, and he could wait a little bit longer. It was such a temptation, being so close to her, and not being able to reach out and touch her. To taste her once more. Her wondered if her children had the same power.

He watched as she walked away with that man—no, those men; there were two. It would have been so easy to take her, were she alone. Though now was not the time. He had one prize already from this and he could wait.

The Uchiha boy. He wouldn't be able to resist the temptation. No one could.

Soon, he thought. Very soon…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Mother, I don't understand how you can tolerate it." Kagome said to her mother. She had gone to pick up Miroku after she had had some rest. While she and Minato had been conducting the Second test, her father and Kenta had returned from their journeys. "I mean, did he even stop and say hello to his grandson? Did he say hello to you before he went on his way to spy on those poor innocent women?"

"Onee-san…Tou-san didn't go see naked women. He went to go talk to Minato-nii." Kenta defended their father.

Kagome rolled her eyes. He had the worst case of hero worship (but at least it wasn't like Kakashi's hero worship-the pervert), Jiraiya had spent a lot of time telling Kenta of all of his missions during the war. "Alright Kenta, whatever you say."

Miroku was hiding behind his mother. He had been having fun with his Obaa-san and suddenly these two strangers came into the house. No one had explained yet who they were, but his Kaa-san had said '…saying hello to his grandson…' and then the strange white haired boy called his Kaa-san, 'Onee-san'. What was with that? "Kaa-san…" He said, gripping her shirt. "Who…?"

"Ehhh! Onee-san, he doesn't remember me!" The white haired boy exclaimed. "What a cruel world!"

Kagome and Yui giggled. "Miroku, this is your Oji-san. Kenta-oji. And the bigger one that looks like him is Jiraiya-jiji."

"But he's only Naruto and Shizu's age. He's too small to be an Oji-san."

"Just call me Kenta!" The older boy said with much enthusiasm.

"Kaa-san!" Naruto burst into the house. "Kaa-san, this— You!" He pointed to Kenta. "You look just like Ero-san!"

Kagome sighed; her father was gone so long that her children were forgetting him. "Naruto, please quiet down." Turning her gaze to her father, she glared. "At least you wrote this time old man. You are getting better. I think soon enough we'll actually have you back here for more than a couple years."

The man-Jiraiya- that walked in with Naruto, went to her side and wrapped and arm around her shoulders. "Why is it that I seem to always get a cold greeting from my beautiful daughter? I gave you life, you should be more grateful."

She watched at her oldest son's jaw dropped. Pushing his arm off of her shoulders, she replied. "Tou-san, I do believe it was Kaa-san that gave birth to me…alone." She turned to Naruto and Miroku. "Naruto, Miroku, the old man is my Tou-san, and the kid is my Nii-san, please treat them well."

The two that were introduced bowed at the waist. "Please treat us kindly." They repeated.

"Kaa-san, Kaa-san! Guess what? Ero-jiji promised to teach me a summoning jutsu if I showed him the technique I created."

"Now, now Naruto, no need to tell your mother every part of our little deal…" Jiraiya clearly was trying to shut the boy up.

"But I tell Kaa-san everything…"

"And that's a good thing Naruto. Why don't you show us all this technique you created? Better yet, go get your sister and bring her to the Hokage offices so you can show your father too."

Jiraiya paled.

* * *

At Hokage Offices

"Minato-kun, your son has created a technique; we all thought that you'd want to take a small break to see it." Kagome announced as the small family walked into the room.

Minato raised an eyebrow saying nothing, and glanced to his grinning son, his chin resting on his crossed fingers.

"Hehe~… this is my ultimate secret weapon. It gets 'em every single time. I even got Sandaime-jiji with it." Naruto boasted.

Shizuka sighed. "Well let's see it then baka, I want to go back to sleep."

"You asked for it." He created a hand sign. "Sexy no Jutsu!" A large puff of smoke ensued and, when it cleared, a grown woman with blonde hair held in pigtails looking strikingly like Shizuka stood naked in the place of Naruto.

Chaos broke loose. Minato's head dropped onto his desk with a large thud, Jiraiya's face paled even more, and Yui gasped while covering Kenta's wide eyes.

"Argh! My poor, innocent eyes! Naruto, you blinded me!" Shizuka screamed.

Miroku covered his eyes. "Eww! ~ A naked woman!"

Kagome fumed and glared daggers, bombs and other unpleasant things at her father. "Naruto! Change back right now. I don't ever want to hear of you or see you doing that again. And you!" She pointed to her father, eyes glowing a faint fluorescent pink light. "You knew about this jutsu! And you were going to make him perform it for you! You sick old man! He's your grandson! _Grandson!_ I'm never going to let you near my children near you again!"

"Now, now, Kagome. Can't you forgive your old man?"

"Kaa-san!" Naruto protested. "Ero-jiji promised he'd teach me a summoning jutsu! He said I'd definitely be stronger if I learnt it."

Jiraiya nodded furiously in agreement.

Just as Kagome was about to speak, both Minato and Shizuka intervened.

"Naruto, you could have come to me."

"Ehhh! Naruto gets to learn a summoning jutsu!"

Walking to the unoccupied couch in the room, Kagome sat rubbing her temples. "Kaa-san, could you and Kenta go take Miroku to the park or something? Or Kenta could teach Miroku some things he learnt in his travels…" Her mother nodded and herded the two boys out the door. "Alright, down to business. Naruto; I'll allow Ero-jiji teach you…_but_…but I will be there as well. Minato; you are Hokage, what would it look like if you were training one of the competitors? And Shizuka; yes Naruto get's to learn a summoning jutsu, if you would like, after the exams I will teach you something that is only for the females of this family. Is everybody happy?"

"Actually I have a question…" A new voice spoke up. All heads turned to see the visitor. Visitors, actually.

"Sarutobi-sama! What brings you here?" Minato and Kagome stood and half bowed to the previous Hokage. "And Kazekage-sama as well. Is there something that we need to know or that we can do for you?"

"Actually we are here to discuss the remaining participants and evaluate their skills. If you wouldn't mind dear, could you bring in some tea before we begin, I know you were there to watch the abilities of the young ones so we would like to hear your opinion as well." Sarutobi suggested.

"Of course," she smiled. "I'll be back in a few moments."

Minato watched her leave, and turned to Jiraiya. "Jiraiya-sama, do you mind taking the twins for a couple hours? I'm sure you'd like to catch up on what's been going on with them for the past several years."

Jiraiya nodded and ushered Naruto and Shizuka out the door. "Come along kiddo's, we'll go find Obaa-san and have her tell us embarrassing stories about your Kaa-san."

Turning back to Sarutobi and the Kazekage, Minato leaned back in his chair. "So, Sarutobi-sama, I've recently discovered that my son has created a jutsu. Have you seen it?"

Sarutobi stiffened slightly. "Ahem…as a matter of fact, he practically attacked me with it. That is a dangerous jutsu that one."

"I'll bet, and all you'd have to do is look at it and it could destroy you." Minato grinned.

"Don't worry Sarutobi-sama, he'll never do it again. If he knows what's good for him, that is." Kagome strutted into the room, carrying a tray of tea and sweet cakes. "Forgive me, Kazekage-sama, I did not know if you liked sweets or not." Minato reached for a sweet cake as Kagome poured the tea, she quickly smacked his hand away. "Iie, none for you. You'll get fat, and lazy."

The Kazekage spoke up as Minato sighed in resignation . "Forgive me, Hokage-sama, if I speak too boldly, but a woman working in an office and assisting a higher, seems rather inappropriate. Should she not be tending to her children instead of her father? And for her to be giving you orders, it seems she is taking advantage of her position as an assistant."

Kagome stiffened and Minato prayed she wouldn't do anything drastic. Though he did understand why the Kazekage would think what she was doing inappropriate. In sand, the women did not have much status, even the female shinobi weren't treated well. "I understand where you are coming from, Kazekage-sama, but here in Konoha everyone is equal, there is no discrimination of the sexes or where you came from. Please understand that."

He nodded.

"Now," Sarutobi started. "About the finalists…"

* * *

"Jiji, I'm not getting anywhere!" Kagome heard her son complain for the millionth time. "The Finals are in two days, and I need to get stronger so I can beat that Hyuuga-teme!" I'll bet even Sasuke has gotten farther along than me."

Her father sighed. "Oi, gaki. How many times do I have to say; be patient? It'll come to you when it comes to you. Try again."

He walked over to Kagome, and sat beside her. "He's really impatient, isn't he?" Jiraiya smiled fondly at the blonde boy. "It's like teaching a young Minato all over again, and I guess he reminds me of myself when I was younger as well."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at her father. "Oh? How so?"

Jiraiya laughed, and hugged her close with one arm. "Well, for one; Naruto, Minato, and I all were and still are very eager to learn new jutsu."

"Minato hardly has any time though, what with all of the work piling up on his desk, and the Chunin exams, and that 'Akatsuki' organization, you wrote about. You know, ever since you wrote about them wanting the Bijuu, he's been wanting Naruto and I under lock and key."

"You?"

"Yes me, because Itachi knew about my abilities and Sesshoumaru. Minato thinks that, if they go for Naruto they might go for me as well. It's been stressing Minato out for a while, you probably can't tell but I'm always around him, so it's more noticeable."

"Yatta! I got something. Gross what is that!" Naruto exclaimed loudly. "Jiji, what is this thing?!"

"You should go home Kagome, have a little rest before the final round of the Chunin Exams. I'll look after Naruto." Kagome nodded and stood as Jiraiya walked to assist Naruto. "Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"This may sound a bit sentimental, but I'm happy that I have you for a daughter. Even though I'm not around much and don't show it well; you've really made me happy." He wasn't looking at her as he said it, but she could feel the genuine emotion coming from him.

She didn't say anything for a while, and soon Jiraiya was scolding Naruto as if he didn't just bleed his heart out to his child. 'You fool! That's a tadpole, hurry send it back or it will die! You need to apply more chakra into the summoning.' He was saying. Kagome smiled. "I'm happy too, Chichi-ue. Don't ever change…" It was said quietly. Raising her voice, she wasn't surprised when it crackled with emotion. "Naruto, I'm leaving first. Jiji will bring you home when he thinks you're ready. Good luck."

"It's got legs this time!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

The day had finally come; she could feel the tension in the air, and the danger. It was time for the last Chunin test, and she couldn't shake the feeling something big was going to happen. She knew Minato could sense her unease, and it helped that she would be by his side during the matches. There was no possible way she was able to concentrate on the matches below. The tension too thick, and her priestess powers beginning to run rampant; it was hard to focus on the matches and controlling herself at the same time.

It was near. It was too near for comfort. The scar on her chest from where the Shikon had burned a path through flesh, muscle and bone to her heart was scorching. Her skin itched, and her powers fought to be free. _Focus Kagome,_ she thought to herself. _Focus on the match, whose fighting? Shizuka and the Nara boy….__**eradicate the evil**_. An invisible wind began to pick up around her as the Nara boy, forfeited the match. _Calm down, Kagome. Think, think. Whose next, Hachi and Sasuke? Where is Sasuke? _The dangerous feeling began to grow. "Minato…" She whispered harshly.

Minato turned his head slightly so he could see her, and did a double take. Her eyes were beginning to glow and a wind that he could not feel was making her hair dance like flowing water. "Kagome, breath. You need to calm down. Nothing is going to happen. Look, Sasuke just arrived with Kakashi, that means there is only one more match after this. And then you can go home and lie down."

She breathed and breathed, and the feeling got worse and worse. She watched as Sasuke's lightning blade pierced the opponents sand shield, jumped out of her spot just in time to miss being impaled by numerous kunai. She looked around the arena, and saw the civilians and most shinobi unable to release themselves from a genjutsu, asleep. She noticed Minato and Sarutobi-jiji had also escaped being impaled, and were currently engaging in a war of words with a familiar looking—Orochimaru!

The danger levels hit an all time high, and she was unable to contain her powers any longer. She felt the change. Years back, as she had secretly trained with Sesshoumaru, they created a bond where his youkai would raise up and give her the abilities needed to fight as a top shinobi. Though, because of her priestess abilities, she wasn't able to fully bond with his youkai, therefore Sesshoumaru also needed to be summoned to complete the bond. She would adopt his humanoid youkai features and he would remain in his bestial form. Her hair and nails grew, her canines grew, her eyesight became sharper—they weren't gold, like his, but remained the fluorescent pink they became when she tapped into her priestess powers—her hearing was clearer and her ears pointed. The markings on her face grew more pronounced, and as though some invisible person was applying her make-up, the markings grew around her eyes like eyeliner.

The western walls of the city exploded and a giant three headed snake slithered out of the smoke. At the same time, Kagome could hear distressed calls from the ANBU. "The Hokage's! No don't touch it!"

"Sesshoumaru…I—I don't know what to do! My family lives in the western area of the village, but Minato, he's…"

The beast barked.

"Alright, you go kill that mutated worm, and I'll deal with things over here." The two split, and Kagome quickly made her way to the distressed ANBU. "Report! What's going on?"

The ANBU gasped at her sudden changed appearance. "K-Kagome-sama! It's Orochimaru, he and his Shinobi have both Hokage's in this black barrier. Hawk touched it and died, we can't get near it."

Kagome nodded. "Alright, leave this to me. You just stand there and watch." She made a hand sign with her hands, though it was not a shinobi sign. She stand still for a moment, murmuring to herself, before her eyes snapped open and she rushed the imposing black wall of death.

"No, Kagome-sama!" Owl cried.

She did not stop at the surprised cry. She ran full force, until she smashed into the wall and crashed though, the wall rebuilding itself automatically.

"Hehe~ It'sss what I'd exsspect from a creature as magnificccent as you, Kagome. We meet again." The crawling, hissing voice of Orochimaru filled her ears.

She huffed. "Yes, well, I'd expect an ass-beating if you don't get the hell out of this village, you traitor." The white man was crouched low as if to attack, and Minato and Sarutobi as well.

Orochimaru laughed again. "Oh no, I don't plan to leave until I get what I came here for. That little Uchiha and your power. Once I had tasted it, I knew it was meant to be mine. I'll conduct experiments on you and then take that wonderful power myself…" he made hand signs, and slammed his hand on the ground. Two coffins rose up, and opened. "Sarutobi-sensei…I'm sure you remember these two… I thought I'd awaken them for a nice little reunion."

Kagome gasped when she realized Orochimaru had woken the First and Second Hokage's to fight. "Despicable," She growled out. "Bringing, people back from the dead is despicable. They should be kept at rest, not risen to fight."

Minato blocked her path as she began towards the snake man. "Kagome, get out of here and go after the genin, you need to help that boy with the sand. You need to fix his seal. Sarutobi-sama and I will handle Orochimaru."

Kagome grabbed his arm to protest, when a vision of a Shinigami appeared to her. Letting go of him and scowling, she made the same hand sign she used to get in. "If you die, or even summon that _thing_, I will never forgive you." Within a few moments she was back outside of the barrier. She waved off the ANBU, and immediately took off after the genin.

It wasn't hard to locate them. They didn't exactly cover their track s. She arrived at the scene; Sakura was pinned against a tree by a large claw made of sand, unconscious. Sasuke was unconscious as well… she could tell that the curse mark had seeped out of Kakashi's seal. Shizuka…well she was scowling. Where was Naruto?

"Shizuka…report." She stated firmly, quickly taking control of the situation.

The girl turned, surprised. "Haha-ue! Why do you look like that?"

"Never mind that, tell me what happened, now!"

" Uh-yes! Kakashi had Shikamaru and all the genin who broke the genjutsu go with Pakkun to follow Sasuke and the boy from sand. Shino and Shikamaru broke from the cell to take on the other two from sand." She paused, looking to Sakura. "When Naruto, Sakura, and I reached this area, that curse thing on Sasuke's shoulder began to spread and Sakura went to attack that boy…and that's how she ended up. I think she's slowly being crushed to death. I knocked Sasuke out, but I don't know what to do about Sakura…"

Kagome nodded. "And where is Naruto?"

Just as his name exited her mouth, a large cloud of smoke, signalling a summon, burst out in the near distance. "Come with me, Shizuka. No…" She interrupted her daughter before she could say anything. "Leave them, they'll be fine." She jumped up to the top of the nearest tree, Shizuka right behind her. "Ugh…"

"What is that thing?" The girl exclaimed at the sight of the deformed Shukaku Hachi.

"Silence!" Kagome ordered. "I'm going to send Naruto over to you, make sure he stays with you, and doesn't do anything rash."

Naruto was about to order Gamabunta to attack the crazy raccoon, when his mother suddenly appeared at his side. "Kaa-san! What are you doing here! It's dangerous, you should be in a safe house in Konoha." He squinted his eyes, something was off with his mother. "Kaa-san, you seem different…"

The giant toad shifted under them. "Is that little Kagome?"

She ignored her sons rude staring, and chuckled a little at the big orange creature. "Hai. It's me. Listen 'Bunta, I need you to take Naruto over to those trees over that way. Shizuka is on the top of one, just stay with them while I take care of this, alright? Make sure they don't get in my way."

Naruto bristled. "No way I'm sitting out of this! I didn't come all this way not—!"

Kagome shot him a piercing glare. "Naruto, this became a highly dangerous mission as of five minutes ago, when your father-the Hokage- ordered me from his side to assist your quickly put together team. As I am the highest ranking on the team now, I am in charge. I have deemed this too risky for you and am ordering you to retreat. You _will_ listen to me."

"I'd listen to her, brat. She does make a valid point, besides the fact that she ranks higher than you, she is also your mother, so you should listen to her anyways." Gamabunta supplied. "And it's not like I can refuse her either, Minato would kill me."

Naruto tried to formulate a reply quickly, but was soon distracted by a behemoth of an animal. It was larger than the crazy raccoon and Gamabunta! "Woah! What is it?"

"Hush, Naruto." Kagome walked across Gamabunta's head towards the white mass of fur and teeth. She jumped onto its…muzzle . "Sesshoumaru, there was no trouble dealing with the snake, I trust?"

The behemoth snorted, as if saying 'Are you kidding?'

"Eehhheheh!" a screech was heard coming from Shukaku. "Ahaha! It's Lord Sesshoumaru! Who would have thought that he would have fallen so low to become the summon of some puny human?"

Kagome barely acknowledged Gamabunta jumping off with Naruto protesting on his back through the irritation she felt. She faced the laughing Biiju, and muttered softly. "I guess he doesn't, remember me, huh?" Kagome shrugged.

The Tanuki charged at Kagome and Sesshoumaru. "Ahaha, I'll crush you!"

"He seems troublesome, the insane ones always are." Kagome and Sesshoumaru leaped apart, both focusing their energies on the crazed Tanuki. "Sesshoumaru you take care of Hachi, I'll create a seal on the boy."

Kagome landed on Hachi's forehead in front of the boys torso that hung unconscious like a pimple on a forehead. She jolted as Sesshoumaru's body collided with the giant raccoon-dog. Her hands grabbed the boys face, to look at him, she spotted the tattoo almost immediately. "Not a tattoo," she murmured to herself. "A scar. Perfect place for a seal."

Naruto watched as the giant white Behemoth lay hit after hit on the Tanuki. "Can you see this Shizu-chan? Kaa-san has an awesome summon!" he turned to his sister, whose eyes were still focused on the battle. "Did you see what she looked like? I think she's stronger than Tou-san!"

They watched on as the Tanuki began scratching at his nose. "Nooo!" They heard it scream. "I knew Sesshoumaru wouldn't pair with a weakling." It pulled something off of its nose. The twins heard a scream of pain. "I won't let you seal me away, Kagome Higurashi. I need blood, and I'll have yours! Ahaha!" he whipped the human from his hand(paw?) in their direction, just as Sesshoumaru jumped on his back, and she went crashing through tree tops at maximum velocity towards them.

"Kaa-san!"

"Haha-ue!"

"Gamabunta, do something!" Naruto screamed at the toad under him.

Gamabunta shot his studded tongue out, and caught Kagome before she crashed though a particularly strong and thick looking oak. He brought her back and put her down where her children were. "You alright Kagome?"

"Aa. I'm almost finished. I've got the seal, but I need to finish it. That damn Tanuki won't stay still!"

"Kaa-san let me finish this guy off! He almost killed you!" Naruto protested. Shizuka nodded in agreement.

Kagome huffed out a laugh. She was fine, just a couple broken ribs from the collisions with the trees, but it was nothing she couldn't handle, in this form anyways. "Naruto, Shizuka, I'm more durable than I look. I'm fine. You just stay here"

She shot off towards the battling demons.

"But Haha-ue, your bleeding so much…" Shizuka stated quietly as her mother shot off, knowing it was futile, because of the speed she was gone.

Moments later, the Tanuki gave a large screech and it began to dissolve.

"Another success," the toad rumbled, as Kagome and the white behemoth approached them with the still unconscious boy.

Kagome addressed her two stunned children. "Gather Sasuke and Sakura, we're heading back to the village, quickly."

They reached the village in no time, and Kagome had Sesshoumaru and Gamabunta go straight to the Chunin Examination arena. The fighting was over, but everyone, the shinobi and the civilians that were nearby, were tense. Kagome soon discovered why. The black dome Orochimaru and his four puppets had erected was still there, though as soon as she had reached the arena, it shattered. There were ANBU and Medics rushing to the site.

Due to the mass of bodies, Kagome couldn't see anything. Where was Minato? And what about Jiji? There was a break in the mass, and Kagome felt the blood drain from her face. "No…"

Naruto and Shizuka hadn't caught what she had seen, but they saw her face pale, and saw her lips move before she rushed to into the crowd with a cry of "Minato!" and "Jiji!"

Naruto paled at that. "T-tou-san?" he and Shizuka rushed after their mother.

Kagome pushed through the ANBU and Medics attempting to keep everyone away from the area. "Move! Get out of my way!" she screamed. "Sesshoumaru, get them out of my way!"

The large dog snarled and bared his fangs at the humans.

Kagome shoved the frightened and stunned humans aside. She reached Sarutobi first. He was pale, and his skin was cold to the touch. She felt at his pulse; there was none. "Oh, Jiji. I'm so sorry."

She said a small prayer for the old man and then rushed over to Minato. He was still breathing, that much she could see. There was a gaping hole in his abdomen, causing him to bleed profusely. "Oh, shit…" She felt the twins rush up next to her, along with a couple medics who immediately pushed her away and began to staunch the blood flow.

Memories flashed through her mind. _The girl, Kagome, raised her bow and notched an arrow. Before she could release it, however, Naraku—in a last, fighting effort—shot all of his tentacles at her. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha cut them down, before they could reach her. All but one. Kagome let loose her arrow and, just as it hit its mark, a last hidden appendage shot from the ground. Startled, she jumped to the side, trying to dodge it. Dodge it she did, not completely however. The appendage skimmed her side, enough to create a deep laceration. It did not, as all would think, stop after it hit its target._

_Inuyasha, who was running to save Kagome from the tentacle, could not stop fast enough to retreat from the oncoming danger. It struck his heart, and then dissolved with the rest of Naraku's body._

_All stared in shock at the loss of their companion, love, and brother. "N-no…" Kagome whispered. "It can't be. Inuyasha?"_

_She walked over to where the body had fallen. She only had to look once to know. There was a gaping hole in his chest where is heart was supposed to be; Inuyasha was dead._

She had been bonded with Sesshoumaru's beast for too long, and she felt the dog become possessive. She saw that, as they applied pressure to his wound, his breathing would become harsher and his face would grimace, just the tiniest fraction. They were hurting him even more. He began to cough blood. That was enough.

"Move." She growled down at them. "You're hurting him, and causing more problems."

One of the medics looked up at her surprised. "Kagome-sama, please be patient. We are practiced medics, we know how to handle these situations."

Kagome glared at her. "I said; _Get the fuck out of my way, bitch._ Unless you want to fucking die!"

The twins stared at their mother in surprise. Her eyes were red, and her face was contorted into a snarl, her canines elongated, and gleamed in the sunlight. Her nails grew into long sharp claws as she crouched, ready to pounce on the medics who didn't listen.

As soon as they backed away, Kagome immediately calmed and knelt beside Minato. A hand covered in to pink glow of spiritual powers covered his forehead. Those gathered around stared in amazement as the pink glow travelled from her hand and began spreading over Minato's body.

"More," Kagome muttered. The glow intensified. "More!" It was nearly at his feet as it intensified again.

"Haha-ue, stop it." Shizuka said. "Haha-ue, he's fine now, you need to stop!" The changes that had happened to her reversed as the big white dog disappeared. Shizuka ran to Kagome and started to attempt to pull her away. "Naruto, help me! She's going to kill herself!"

Naruto, who was stunned at the sight of his mother and the state his father was in snapped too as his sister screamed for his help. He stooped to drag his father away, but instead yelped and backed away as his hand was burnt. "I can't Shizu-chan! The light burns."

A man in regal white appeared before them. "Move, girl." he ordered Shizuka.

Shizuka nodded and let go of her mother as the intimidating man stepped forward.

All watched as the man raised his hand and backslapped Kagome into the nearest wall, ten feet away. No one move as Kagome groaned and fell onto her hands and knees, before standing shakily to her feet and grabbing her head with a hand.

"Have you come back to your senses, Priestess?" the man in white asked.

"Mmm."

A rustling of clothes had every ones heads turning to face the Yondaime as he sat up in a lotus position looking fully awake and healthy. "Was that really necessary, Lord Sesshoumaru? I can't say I like it when people hit my wife."

Whispers ran through the crowd. The man in white was the fabled Lord Sesshoumaru of the Demons?

"It was." Sesshoumaru said before he disappeared back into Kagome's seal.

There was silence.

Minato stood and walked to Kagome, who was being helped by Shizuka and Naruto. "Cat's out of the bag, huh? Or dog, in this instance." He attempted a lame joke. "Are you alright Kagome?"

Before she could answer, Naruto and Shizuka both started speaking at the same time. He came to the conclusion that it was a no.

Giving Kagome an apologetic smile, he said, "Sorry, Kags, I know how much you hate medics and the hospital, but you're going to have to go." And before she could protest, he pinched the nerve in her neck that would render her unconscious.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait guys! i have no excuses except for laziness. i hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

** I would like to take this time to say that i have a poll going on, on my profile. soo check it out i'll probably take it off within the month, so vote vote vote!**

**Thanks!**

**Star Delta**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Minato sat at his desk hours after the Sound Invasion, as most had named it. The paperwork was piling high. Funeral papers, construction costs, damage reports, he sighed. "I'm too young to be doing all of this…"

"Then choose a successor." The sombre voice of his sensei came.

Minato looked up from the papers he was moaning over. Jiraiya's eyes were red and puffy, and he held a sleeping Miroku in his arms. He noticed his youngest son had a cast on his left leg. "Jiraiya-sensei…what happened?" Minato stood up, walked around the desk and took Miroku into his arms, holding him tightly.

"Yui, and Kenta, they…" Jiraiya rubbed at his eyes with his index finger and thumb, as if he had a headache. Clearing his throat, he began again. "Orochimaru's three headed snake destroyed the western side of the village. Yui, Kenta and Miroku were out shopping closer to where it appeared and a building collapsed on them. They covered Miroku with their bodies but a large piece of the wall fell on Miroku's leg. I only found them because of Miroku's crying…" Jiraiya was crying now.

Having never seen his sensei like this, Minato only led him to the couch and let him cry himself out. "Where—," he cleared his throat. "Where's Kagome?"

Minato was stroking Miroku's hair as he answered. "She's in the hospital."

"What? Why?"

Before he could answer, the twins rushed in the room; followed by a conscious Sasuke and Sakura, Shikamaru and Kakashi.

"Ah! Ero-jiji! What are you doing here?" Naruto exclaimed, oblivious to the mood in the room.

Shizuka walked over to Jiraiya. "_Daijoubu desu ka_?"

Jiraiya looked at the twelve year old and slowly smiled. Pulling her into a hug, he said; "_Daijoubu,_ Shizuka-chan."

Minato cleared his throat. "Sorry to cut this short, but Team Seven, Shikamaru and Shizuka, you need to report."

The children took turns reporting, Shikamaru reported his battle between the Sand girl, Temari. And Sakura told him of what went on while she was conscious, with many correction from Shizuka.

"_Taku_, you are such an Idiot Sakura-_chan_." Shizuka mocked. "I don't know if you noticed in your delusional world, but Sasuke went ape shit with that weird ass curse. Hokage-sama, Sasuke is not stable with that, even if Kaka-sensei put a seal on it. Kagome-sama needs to look at it."

Sakura fumed. "Hey, blondie! You don't even know how Sasuke is so you wouldn't understand how he fights! And stop insulting him!"

"Look Giant Forehead-san, I know you probably don't want to hear this, but Naruto and I grew up with that loser, therefore I understand him better than you—OWW!" Shizuka pitched forward and clutched the back of her head after Minato hit her upside the head.

Minato scolded her. "Shizuka, as your father I am obligated to tell you to grow up and stop swearing. As the Hokage, I am obligated to tell you to get along with your fellow shinobi, even if you dislike them. Now please say sorry and finish the report."

Shizuka walked over to Sakura and bowed slightly. "I'm sorry." Standing straight, she turned around. "Suddenly, I feel the need to stretch my back." Raising her arms—closed fists—so that they formed a T with her body, Shizuka began twisting her torso. As she twisted, one of her fists caught Sakura right in the jaw. A crack was heard then, though those in the room were unsure if it was Shizuka's back or Sakura's jaw. "Ah, that feels good, where was I?" She asked as she walked forward with her arms stretching above her head, away from a fuming Sakura being held back by an invisibly smirking Kakashi.

"Sakura had been trapped against a tree, and Sasuke was under the influence of the activated curse mark." Kakashi supplied.

"So I knocked Sasuke out while Naruto went after the other crazy person." She continued as if she hadn't stopped. "That's when Kagome-sama came in, her appearance had changed, and she looked very animalistic. She told me she has taken control of the situation, and I followed her to the top of a tree where we could see Naruto and his Giant Toad thing."

"His name is Gamabunta, and he's a summon!" Naruto picked up. "Right after I summoned Gamabunta, Kaa-san appeared next to me. It was super fast, like your jutsu Tou-san. She told me that she was in charge and I had to back off. And can you believe Gamabunta listened to her? And then this huge white animal bigger than boss-Gama appeared and Kaa-san hopped on its nose. So Boss-Gama hopped away to where Shizuka was sitting on top of a tree, and we watched as Kaa-san completely kicked the giant sand Tanuki's ass!"

"Naruto you need to be more formal when you give reports!" Shizuka protested. "We couldn't really see Kagome-sama until the Tanuki tore her off his nose because she was doing some sealing thing. Oh, the raccoon-dog seemed to have known her too. But after he said 'I won't let you seal me Kagome Higurashi!' he whipped her through at least fifteen trees before the toad caught her with his tongue."

Naruto jumped in. "And can you believe that she was able to stand right after that?"

"Anyways, she recovered quickly and sealed the Tanuki away. And then we gathered the unconscious useless fools and came back to the village, via toad and, uh…dog?"

"Yea, I think he's a dog, Shizu-chan."

"When we got to the arena, this giant black square bubble exploded, and then Kagome-sama suddenly cried out your name and 'Jiji!'" Shizuka continued. "That's when we followed her and found a deceased Sandaime, and you—dying. When the Medics tried to heal you—,"

"Kaa-san went ballistic! Her eyes were completely red and she sounded like an animal!" Naruto once again interrupted.

"Naruto, just shut-up! When the medics backed away she healed you. She continued to heal you even when you were all better. So Naruto and I—,"

"We tried to pull you guys apart but there was this weird pink glow around you and it burnt my hand—see!" Naruto showed his still untreated hand. "Then this Sheesha-hamru guy appears and backslaps Kaa-san into a wall! That's when you woke up."

Minato sighed in fatigue. "Alright, you are dismissed. Go rest and then assist with cleaning up the village. Naruto, Shizuka, I want you two to stay here. I'll finish some paper work and then we'll visit your mother."

Naruto and Shizuka, sat with Jiraiya and were unusually silent—in Naruto's case—as he finished his paper work. More funeral papers, more funding needed, he wondered how Kagome was doing, more mission reports, she'd be devastated when she found out. He couldn't do this anymore. Summoning a clone, he stood up. "Finish these papers, and make sure no one bothers me." Minato ordered it. He looked at the solemn trio and his youngest—still sleeping. Gathering up Miroku, he walked towards the door. "Well, come one. I'm not going to get any work done for a while." He noticed as they stood, that Shizuka had grasped Jiraiya's large hand in her own. She always did know how to offer subtle comfort, even when she didn't know what was going on.

They walked to the hospital in silence, only the occasional whimper of pain from Miroku broke it. The hospital was filled with the injured and dying, though they bypassed the busiest part and when to the quietest area, where Kagome's room lay. Minato turned and looked at Jiraiya. "I'll go in first." He passed off Miroku and entered the room quietly.

Kagome was sleeping still, it only having been hours since she had been admitted to the hospital on severe chakra depletion . A medic-nin was also in the room, a Byakugan user. "How is she? Are her chakra levels rising?" he asked.

The pearly eyed medic-nin jumped slightly. "H-hokage-sama! Ah, yes, her levels are rising, though there was more than chakra depletion, as we suspected."

Minato frowned. "What do you mean?"

"She had numerous lacerations _under_ her skin, and it was haemorrhaging, the blood had nowhere to go since the skin had closed over top of the wound. Also a couple of her ribs were fractured, and one was broken, it would have punctured her lung." She was looking at the clipboard, reading off the procedure now. "We were unable to set the bone with our own chakra, it seems as if her body was rejecting it. We were also unable to heal the lacerations under her skin—for the same reason—and were forced to reopen the skin above each of the wounds so the blood would be able to escape."

He nodded, looking at his wife.

The nurse continued. "Though, that was when you brought her in, hours ago. I just did a brief scan; to measure her chakra, and discovered the wounds healed and the ribs nearly mended."

Kagome's eyes opened. "That is because you medics don't know who you're dealing with…" she spoke softly.

Minato dismissed the Hyuuga healer and went to Kagome's bedside. "You are going to end up getting me killed one day, you know? Just from worrying about you." He kissed her forehead.

Kagome smiled at him and looked around. "Where are the kids? Are they alright?"

"They're fine, well, almost. Would you like to see them? Jiraiya is outside as well." He stood to let the others in.

"What do you mean almost, Minato?" Kagome asked in a dangerous tone.

Naruto burst through the door. "Kaa-san! Kaa-san you were so cool! You totally kicked butt today. I didn't even know you could do that!" He gushed.

Minato watched as she laughed and asked him if he was alright. Naruto, of course lied and said he was fine, but Kagome would find out eventually that her spiritual powers had burnt him. Shizuka had yet to speak, as she was still holding Jiraiya's hand. Though Kagome was focused on Naruto at the moment, the second Miroku let out a pain filled whimper, her attention was on him.

"What happened to Miroku?" she asked as she reached for him, to hold him in her arms.

"Ah, Kagome…" Minato started. Jiraiya stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"What happened today?" she asked more firmly. "Where's Kaa-san and Kenta? Tou-san?"

Jiraiya stepped forward and with a straight face, told her what had happened. Minato looked on as Kagome tightened her grip around Miroku. Her expression became more grieved as she heard the fate of her mother and brother. She cried into Miroku's shoulder even as Jiraiya finished.

It was a few moments before she stopped. "Where were you?" she asked. "Where were you, Tou-san!" she glared at Jiraiya, whose face was paling even as she yelled at him. "You could have prevented it! You could have saved them!"

Minato stepped forward. "Kagome, there was no way he could have prevented it from happening." It was a weak attempt at calming her down.

"He could have, only he was probably peeking at the women's baths. What good is a sannin if he can't even protect his own _wife and son?_ And what's worse? Miroku, _my_ son nearly died as well!" the nurse on standby came in at Minato's request and as Kagome was yelling at her father, quickly shot a sedative into her arm.

Minato had everyone leave the room as he waited for Kagome to fall asleep. "It wasn't his fault, Kagome."

Her eyes were closing as she mumbled out a reply. "Mmm, he could'a…stopped…I hate…him…"

He looked at the nurse before he left the room. "Keep her sedated for a while, she needs the rest. There's too much stress for her to handle right now." Jiraiya was outside the room with Naruto, Shizuka and Miroku. "Jiraiya-sensei, she didn't mean that. It was the shock talking, it happens to all of us. She'll be fine in a couple of days."

If only he knew...

* * *

** It's been so long! So Sorry! **

**uh this chapter is short but hopefully you liked it.**

**Some of you might have read my other story 'Tranquil Beasts' i'll also try to update that soon.**

**And also, i'll be posting a new story called...well i haven't figured that out yet, but i'll be posting a new story soon...**

**|cough, cough|withinthenexttenminutes|cough, cough|**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**

**Ja! Star Delta.**


	14. Author's NoteAdoption

Hey guys, Star here!

I know that it has been a while, but I am officially putting What Was Lost, Now Is Found up for adoption. Just this story though, I should be updating my other ones within the next month or so. I am terribly sorry for the long wait.

Anyways, PM me if you're interested in taking this story.

Thanks for your patience. Star Delta


	15. Author's NoteAdoption2

Hey guys, Star here!

In my last AN, i mentioned that i was putting this story up for adoption. Well, it's finally got a taker!

Forbidden-Hanyou has adopted this fic so don't go accusing of stealing or anything when you see the fic come up under another username.

wwwfanfictionnet/u/1413714/Forbidden-Hanyou . . . . . . here is the link to her profile just add the periods where they are supposed to go... between w.f and n.n


End file.
